Corazón Bipolar
by Barbielove
Summary: Corazón Bipolar... Porque río primero y luego tengo que llorar... Esa, esa soy yo la que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena... y mis amigos me regañan por que me enamoro de cualquiera...
1. Mi vida

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 1 **

**POV S**

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria Milenio De Plata recordando todo lo que me ha pasado estos dos años, tengo la vida que siempre soñé tener, un novio maravilloso, cinco amigas que me adoran y yo a ellas, una familia encantadora, y un mejor amigo que adoro con todo mi corazón ya que somos amigos desde los 4 años, todo es perfecto.

Discúlpenme si no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 16 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria. Como les decía toda mi vida era perfecta hasta que llego el baile de primavera, si, ese día fue el peor de mi vida. Está bien lo admito no era la mujer más hermosa de la prepa, usaba anteojos, me peinaba el cabello con una coleta nunca lo soltaba, mi uniforme no era igual al de todas, esa era la razón por la que me diferenciaban de las demás ya que contaba con mi blusa era más larga y ancha que de las demás ya que eran cortas y apretadas al cuerpo, mi falda era mucho más larga que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas, a diferencia de las demás que eran a cinco dedos más arriba de la rodilla.

Pero aun así él se fijó en mí, bueno eso creí hasta que llego ese día, el chico más popular de la escuela me pidió que fuera su novia llevaba dos años enamorada de él, y el día que me pidió que fuera su novia fue el mejor de mi vida. Todo iba de viento en popa, era feliz porque él se había fijado en mí, en la fea Tsukino, así me bautizaron en la prepa, seiya era el capitán de fútbol Americano, y a Darién mi mejor amigo no le simpatizaba, y a mis amigas tampoco, bueno Amy y Mina eran novias de Taiki y Yaten Hermanos de Seiya, Rei y Litha eran novias de Nicolás y Andrew los mejores amigos de Darién, Darién, bueno él no quiere tener novia, dice que está enamorado de una chica pero que ella no le corresponde por que ya tiene novio y que además nadie conoce, me gustaría saber quién es.

—Serena! —Grito Rei que venían detrás de mí con las demás. —Ahh pero que temprano te levantaste serena tonta— dijo la antipática

—si… es extraño… y no me digas tonta! Bruja!— le dije sacándole la lengua.

—como me llamaste!

—ya basta chicas… siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos— dijo Litha

—no es mi culpa Litha, Rei empezó!

—Bueno, bueno porque mejor no vamos a clases, tengo un examen ahora la mañana— hablo la más intelectual del grupo, mi querida amiga Amy.

—Amy tu nunca cambias…— dijimos todas al mismo tiempo

—Vallan ustedes a sus clases, yo tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi casillero— todas asintieron.

Cuando llegue a mi casillero, lo abrí y saque mi libro favorito ya que recordé que tenía clase de religión y no hacen clases casi nunca entonces unas manos cubren mis ojos, siempre hace lo mismo, me encanta.

—Escapándote de nuevo de clases princesa? —me susurra, entonces se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro— porque si es así podríamos escabullirnos juntos como en los viejos tiempos— bien eso sonó coqueto?

—Sabes que no hago eso desde que…— pero me interrumpió

—estas con seiya…— dijo terminando por mí y alejándose de mí.

—Darién, no te molestes—dije cerrando mi casillero y volteándome.

—es que siempre es lo mismo, seiya aquí, seiya a ya, eso ya me está cansando ya ni te veo serena! Nunca tienes tiempo para mí ahora todo es el— note tristeza en su rostro. Me hizo sentir mal, iba a responderle pero una voz nos interrumpió.

—Pues debes acostumbrarte chiba, porque así será siempre— dijo seiya acercándose a mí y pasando su brazo por mis hombros— para mi bombón siempre seré el primero en todo. No es así amor?

—Seiya!— lo regañe

—está bien, está bien lo siento dariensito — dijo defendiéndose— bueno amor vámonos, que llegamos tarde a clases.

—Te lo adviento Kou, si haces sufrir a serena juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida— dijo Darién tomando a seiya del cuello, pero seiya no se quedó atrás no… hay tenía el muy bobo que responder.

—eso ya la veremos— dijo dándole un empujón a Darién.

—Chicos ya vasta no peleen, seiya vámonos si?— dije jalando a seiya del brazo, si las miradas mataran estos dos ya estarían bajo tierra— Darién estamos hablando si? — el solo me miro con deje de tristeza en su rostro y asintió luego miro a seiya.

—Estas advertido Kou— dijo apuntándolo con un dedo, entonces se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

—ese chiba, no sabe con quién se está metiendo, no quiero que te acerques más a él me oíste serena?!— qué? Seiya me esta prohibiendo cosas?

—tú lo provocaste primero, y no puedes prohibirme cosas, yo puedo ver a quien quiera, y sabes muy bien que Darién es mi mejor amigo, y lo seguiré viendo te guste o no!— le dije bastante molesta, el solo me miro e hizo una mueca.

—ya que… total después del baile ya no importara, en fin vámonos— dijo tomándome del brazo, no sé qué quiso decir con eso de que después del baile ya no importara, en fin caminamos al salón.

Me dejo en la puerta de mi salón, ya que él es una año mayor que yo al igual que Darién, Darién tiene razón desde que comencé a salir con seiya ya no nos vemos, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiarlo creo que hablare con el cuándo lo vea. Entre a clases, me disculpe con el profesor y me senté en mi lugar, como lo adivine el profesor no estaba haciendo clases, ya después de dos horas de clases me encaminaba otra vez a mi casillero a guardar mis cosas y sacar las otras para la siguiente clase.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casillero callo un sobre, no les avía contado pero tengo un admirador secreto, si, hace ya 2 años que me llegan cartas anónimas de un chico que se hace llamar Endimión.

La nota dice.

_Cuando amanezco cada día, agradezco al sol que me despierta, con un nuevo pensamiento, que solo tú ilumines mi vida y me des el calor que tanto necesito, que ese astro solar esta opacado por tu bella sonrisa anhelo que dirijas tu vista a este pobre seductor._

_Un beso para la mujer más hermosa de esta tierra mí bella princesa serenity._

_De tu Príncipe Endimión._

_PD: Nos vemos en el almuerzo, a un que tu no sepas quien soy, yo no quitare mi vista de tu bello rostro._

No sé porque pero se formó un sonrisa en mi rostro jamás creí que yo serena Tsukino podría tener un admirador secreto, guarde la nota en el sobre y la deje en mi casillero luego a fin de las clases me la llevare a casa para guardarla junto con las otras cortas que me han llegado. Al principio creí que era un acosador, pero después ya me acostumbre todos los días me llegaba una nota y si no era una nota era una rosa roja que dejaba pegada en el tallo con un pedazo de cinta de papel, muero por saber quién es, _pero que dices serena? Tú tienes novio! _me regaño mi conciencia es cierto si seiya se entera de que hay un chico de tras de mí no sé qué pasaría, muero si el termina conmigo.

Ya pasaron las otras dos clases ya era hora del almuerzo cuando me senté con los chicos, estaba Darién podría hablar con él pero algo más llamaba mi atención, me senté y con la mirada buscaba a mi admirador pero no notaba a nadie que me mirara, me resigne entonces mire al frente y Darién me estaba mirando y me regalo una de sus sonrisas.

—sucede algo serena?— me pregunto

—he? No… no pasa nada— dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

—no me digas que se te perdió el pandita que tienes por novio?

—Darién no lo llames así— lo regañe

—está bien pequeña no te molestes, solo estaba bromeando— dijo llevándose una cucharada de comida a la boca y me regalo otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Yo negué con la cabeza

—Y bien serenita estas preparada para este viernes? —me pregunto una animada mina

—si… pero no tengo aun un vestido— dije algo triste— siempre pienso que ningún vestido me viene.

—ah! No seas boba serena, además para eso nos tienes a nosotras, ya verás que la gran diosa del amor te dejara bellísima!— yo solo reí a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de mina.

—Já… eso quiero verlo— dijo beryl una pelirroja despampanante que se encontraba detrás de Darién.

—Cállate bruja!— dijo mina

—jajaja hay mina me haces tanto reír— dijo con burla la muy… en eso noto que se acerca a Darién y pone una de sus sucias manos en el hombro de él y se acerca a su rostro— entonces guapo cuando me invitaras al baile— _zorra… aleja tus sucias manos del!_ Esperen yo celosa? Si bueno deben ser celos de amiga no? Si eso es. —ya sabes tú estás solo y yo también por que no vamos juntos?

—es cierto… — dijo Darién sacando su mano de su hombro, no me digan que la invitara al baile!— mira porque no te sientas por haya— dijo apuntando unas bancas bacías—tomas un número y esperas a que me importe que quieras ir al baile conmigo? — todas soltamos en carcajadas, beryl se incorporó dio unas pequeñas pataletas y se fue echando humo por las orejas.

—esta me las pagas chiba!— fue lo último que dijo la bruja esa.

—Esa estuvo buena…— dijo mina sin parar de reír, entonces se detuvo y grito— chicas! Vamos hoy de compras?! Vamos por nuestros vestidos y de paso ayudamos a serena a elegir el suyo que les parece?— todas me miraron y asintieron.

—Darién por que no vas con nosotras?

—lo siento chicas yo paso, tengo que estudiar para un examen.

—anda Darién acompáñanos así me dices si me veo bien con algún vestido que escoja—le dije con un puchero, entonces el me da una sonrisa, se para y se acerca a mi oído y me susurra.

—porque mejor no me sorprendes princesa?— dicho esto se incorporó, tomo sus cosas y se fue— yo quede en estado de shock Darién nunca había sido así de seductor y mucho menos conmigo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigas otra historia nueva espero que les guste besos.**


	2. La broma de seiya

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 2 **

—qué me dices este serena?— me pregunta mina

—no lo sé… encuentro que no va conmigo— dije mirándome al espejo de la tienda. Ya era el décimo vestido que me probaba desde que entre a la tienda.

—a mí me gusta y mucho — dijeron Amy y Litha al mismo tiempo

—lo se chicas es precioso pero de verdad no me siento cómoda con el—el vestido era corto, muy corto, apretadísimo al cuerpo, de color rojo y era de una sola manga— en serio, este vestido no va conmigo, es más va mejor con Rei.

—es cierto… mejor me lo quedo yo, qué más da a ti no te gusta— dijo que venía con un vestido en el brazo era de color rosa pastel— toma encontré este para ti, estoy segura que si ira contigo — y me metió casi a empujones al probador.

—esta serena que difícil es escoger un vestido para ella…— dijo una muy agotada mina sentándose junto a las otras 3.

—es cierto…—dijo Litha

—Aah…— suspiraron las 4 chicas desplomándose así tras al mismo tiempo agotadas.

—chicas! Ya estoy lista… espero que si les guste como se me ve, ya que a mi si me gusto! — grite desde el probador.

—ya basta! Sal de una buena ves serena tonta!

Bien es hora se salir, abrí las cortinas y Salí pero las chicas se quedaron mirándome de pies a cabeza con la boca bien abierta, no sé por qué me su silencio me incomoda.

—y bien… hablen díganme algo, que me veo mal, que me veo bien no seee, pero no se queden calladas!

—Wau…!— fue lo único que dijeron todas.

—serena estas preciosa! — grito mina emocionada parándose del asiento, me tomo de los hombros y me empujo hasta donde estaba el espejo

—mina que haces tranqui…— no termine, me vi en el espejo, y no era yo, el vestido de verdad que era hermoso y me gusta y mucho, no pude evitarlo y sonreí, era como dije antes rosa pastel de tirantes, corte corazón y apretado hasta debajo del busto, y después caía una suave tela que me llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas— lo quiero…— dije maravillada.

—Entonces que así sea! Serena ya tiene su vestido chicas ahora vamos por los zapatos y accesorios. — grito mina emocionada

—si…!— dijimos todas

Ya entrando a la tienda, las chicas se fueron directamente a ver zapatos yo solo sonreí comencé a mirar y vi unos plateados muy bonito con brillo entonces los tome y pedí los de mi talla, no tardaron tanto en traerlos, cuando los estaba pagando, mire para fuera y entonces vi a Seiya? Si era el, estaba con una chica en una cafetería, que no se supone que estaría "Entrenando", me entregaron la bolsa y camine unos pasos a la entrada de la tienda entonces fui interrumpida por Amy.

—serena… estas bien? — Me pregunto— ya estamos lista, ya podemos irnos a casa.

—he? Si… vamos— dije, voltee a ver a Seiya pero ya no estaba, me abre confundido? En fin no le tome importancia.

—bien, ya tenemos todo! Ya estoy ansiosa por que llegue mañana, mi Yaten quedara embobado cuando me vea. —gritaba una muy feliz mina, nosotras solo reíamos.

—serena? Porque estas tan pensativa?

—he? No sucede nada chicas, al menos nada malo— dije sonriéndoles— es que esta noche mis padres se van a casa de mi abuela ya que esta algo enferma y me quedare sola hasta el domingo.

—pues bien… nos quedaremos contigo, que les parece si nos arreglamos todas en casa de serena?— pregunto Litha, todas asintieron.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya la gran noche había llegado, yo y las chicas ya estábamos arregladas, solo esperábamos a Darién que dijo que él nos llevaría al baile, nuestros novios nos esperarían en la prepa querían que fueran sorpresa.

Amy vestía un vestido celeste, parecido al mío pero el de ella llegaba hasta los talones y unos zapatos de tacón medio del mismo color.

Mina vestía un vestido amarillo, apretado como el de Rei pero este era corte corazón y sin mangas y zapatos negros.

Litha vestía un vestido verde manzana largo con un cinturón plateado bajo el busto y con tirantes y zapatos del mismo color.

Y Rei, bueno ya saben ella va con el vestido que me probé yo, la verdad se le ve mucho mejor que a mí, lo acompaño con unos zapatos del mismo color.

Todas iban con el cabello suelto, claro menos yo y Amy ya que ella tiene el cabello corto, yo lo recogí en un tomate, yo no cambie en nada, no me maquille y uso mis anteojos.

El timbre sonó, ese debe ser Darién, así que bajamos todas y me dirijo a abrir la puerta Darién estaba de espaldas a mí, por primera vez en mi vida noto que se ve guapo con esmoquin.

—Darién, al fin llegas

—he? Si lo siento es que tuve problemas con mi…— se detuvo un momento y me quedo viendo, eso me puso algo nerviosa— corbata…

—qué? ¿Tan mal me veo?

—Estas preciosa…— eso me hizo sonrojar

—Darién llegaste! Chicas ya vámonos Darién ya llego— grito Rei.

Todas salimos, detrás de Rei, Darién nos abrió la puerta, Rey, Litha, Mina y Amy se fueron atrás y yo me fui junto a Darién.

—Estoy nerviosa…— dijo Amy

—Ni que lo digas yo también— dijo Litha

—Yo lo único que quiero es ver a seiya, me esmere mucho buscando un vestido para este momento— dije muy feliz, note que Darién apretó la mandíbula. Que le pasara?

—Bien Princesas ya llegamos…— dijo bajándose, abriéndole las puerta primero a las chicas, luego me la abrió a mi— me permite bella dama— dijo dándome su mano, yo solo le di una sonrisa y tome su mano.

—Bueno entremos!— dijo una Emocionada mina.

**Fin POV S**

**Dentro de la fiesta**

—seiya estás seguro de esto? — dijo un peli plateado

—seguro… claro que si diamante, esto será historia en la prepa— dijo riéndose— y dime está todo preparado? Para cuando ella llegue?

—si… todo listo tu solo debes llevarla al centro y dar la señal y nosotros hacemos el resto.

—bien… ya llego apresúrate! Dile a los chicos que estén preparados— dijo mirando asía la entrada donde venía entrando una rubia con 4 chicas más— bien.., que empiece la función— dijo acercándose a serena—bombón… que hermosa te ves cariño…— dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro

—seiya! Gracias amor...— dijo abrazándolo

—chicas ustedes también se ven preciosas, Mina y Amy mis hermanos están por haya—dijo apuntando el mini Bar— chiba… — dijo saludándolo con la cabeza.

—Vete al infierno…— fue lo único que dijo Darién antes de dirigirse al bar, Litha, Rei, Amy y Mina ya se habían ido con sus novios, asi que quede yo sola con mi amor.

—amor, porque no vienes conmigo te tengo una sorpresita— dijo tomando su mano y llevándola al centro de la pista.

—que sorpresa es seiya?— pregunte muy ilusionada.

—Sierra tus ojitos y veras— serena lo hiso y la sonrisa no se borraba de su carita.

Entonces seiya con las manos le hacía señas a todos que se apartaran de alrededor y así lo hicieron, entonces puso su mano en frente con el dedo pulgar levantado y luego lo volteo asía abajo en ese momento serena fue bañada en chocolate de pies a cabeza. Todos rieron de ella.

—pero que…— dijo al sentir lo frio del chocolate en ella— pero quien me hizo esto… mi vestido…— dijo mirándose y con lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces mira hacia el frente y ve a seiya con sus dos amigos diamante y zafiro muriendo de la risa.

—Vamos serenita una sonrisa para la foto— dijo seiya

—seiya tú me hiciste esto?— dijo rompiendo en lágrimas— porque…?

—no… vamos bonita no llores…— dijo tocando su mejilla— solo fue una bromita, pero ve el lado bueno ahora pareces de verdad un bombón, pero uno podrido!— dijo entre risa, al decir esto último todos comenzaron a reír.

—soy tu novia! Cómo pudiste!

—corrección, eras mi novia… que creías que de verdad me fijaría en ti? En un espanta pájaros, por favor solo mírate! No voy a negar que me dio pena por tu vestido si era lindo pero tú lo opacabas, Salí contigo solo por una apuesta, luego planee todo esto— dijo levantando sus dos brazos— dime no soy un genio?— serena solo lloraba desconsoladamente.

—eres un miserable! No sabes cuánto me esmere en encontrar el vestido perfecto!—le grito

—vamos! Sabes muy bien que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona sé que…— no termino de hablar ya que un gran puñetazo le llego en el rostro e hiso que aterrizara en el piso.

—Te lo advertí imbécil—dijo Darién tomándolo del cuello y dándole un nuevo puñetazo— te dije que si le hacías algo a serena te daría la paliza del año— dijo dándole un tercer puñetazo, luego lo levanto y le dio uno en el estómago que hiso que se retorciera— dime, te gusta sufrir verdad? — dijo dándole un puñetazo mas, que lo noqueo y que hiso que callera seminconsciente en el piso. Iba a darle uno pero Nicolás y Andrew lo sujetaron de los brazos.

—Darién ya cálmate lo vas a matar— dijo Andrew

—no me importa, déjenme! —grito bastante molesto

—Darién!... serena… serena se fue, por favor ella te necesita— dijo Rei que tomo a Darién del brazo, entonces Darién miro en donde se encontraba serena minutos antes y se calmó entonces se soltó.

—donde esta Rei?

—no lo sé, solo vi que salió corriendo, ve por ella por favor, no quiero que le pase algo malo— dijo muy angustiada.

—Escúchame bien miserable si algo le llega a suceder a serena, de esta no te salvas— dijo apuntándolo con el dedo y dándole una patada en una pierna, después de eso salió tras serena, con un único pensamiento. _Yo te voy a proteger siempre mi amada princesa, no dejare que nunca nadie más te vuelva a hacer daño_— pensó este bello chico.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, yo creo que ya saben ya quién es el admirador secreto de serena, y pobre de ella, espero les guste besos. Ya saben que si hay algo que no les gusta no duden en decírmelo. **


	3. Mi cambio

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 3 **

**POV S**

No sé cuánto corrí, pero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegue a mi casa, daba gracias a dios porque mis padres no se encontraban esta noche, al cerrar la puerta me apoye en ella y me deje caer hasta el suelo y abrase mis piernas, no podía creer que seiya me hiciera eso, como puede haber alguien sin corazón dios mío… me pare, y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y entre al baño, abrí la regadera, me quite la ropa y me metí bajo el agua caliente, me quite todo el chocolate del cuerpo y me lave bien el cabello.

No podía dejar de llorar, la verdad estaba destrozada, me cubrí con una toalla y Salí del baño, me seque un poco el cabello y me puse mi pijama, me recosté en mi cama en posición fetal y abrazando una almohada en la cual escondí mi rostro y seguí llorando, seiya me destrozo, no podía creer que me humillara de esa manera delante de todos, yo creía que me amaba pero solo estaba jugando conmigo, lo único que quería era morir.

**Fin POV S**

**POV D**

Corrí tras serena pero no la encontré, pero creo saber dónde se fue así que me fui a su casa, después del espectáculo que le hiso pasar ese imbécil, no pudo haberse ido a otro lugar que no sea a su casa.

Cuando llegue todo estaba apagado, toque muchas veces el timbre pero serena no apareció por ninguna parte, bien nunca creí hacer esto pero no me quedaría tranquilo esta saber que ella estaba en casa y a salvo, trepe la reja de la puerta de entrada, salte el muro y entre rodee la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero y en efectivo en la habitación de serena se podía ver una pequeña luz, de seguro de una lámpara, y para mi suerte los ventanales estaban abiertos, no era primera vez que hacia esto, así que trepe como siempre hasta llegar al balcón de serena, cuando logre estar ya en el balcón, me fui acercando hasta los grandes ventanales, corrí la cortina y hay estaba ella, mi princesa, recostada en su cama en posición fetal y ocultando sus lágrimas con esa almohada.

No me gustaba verla así, así que me acerque a ella me acosté a su lado y la abrase por detrás, ella al sentirme se puso a llorar más fuerte, entonces se giró y me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—Shhh… calma princesa— dije acariciando su cabello

—no… no entiendo… dime porque me hizo esto?— dijo apretando sus manos en mi espalda—¿solo porque no soy bonita? ¿Por qué no tengo curvas de modelo de televisión? Dime porque? — me preguntaba llorando desconsolada.

—no… serena mírame— dije tomando su mentón con mi mano— tu eres hermosa, por dentro a como lo eres por fuera, eres maravillosa y cualquier chico seria afortunado de tenerte, _si tan solo me miraras a mí_ —pensé— ese Kou es un idiota y te juro mi niña que me las pagara.

—no, no — dijo separándose de mí y levantándose de la cama— ya no me queda nada…— dijo abrazándose a sí misma y cayendo de rodillas al suelo yo me levante y la estreche contra mi pecho— dime, quien le dio el derecho de hacerme sufrir!?— dijo con palabras desgarradoras

—Princesa por favor levántate si— le dije, cargándola en brazos hasta acostarla en su cama— ya no sufras más, que me partes el corazón viéndote así— ella solo lloraba.

Después de unos minutos, note que se había quedado dormida, acurrucada en mi pecho, yo solo la contemple y acaricie su mejilla con uno de mis dedos _es tan hermosa…_ pensé, entonces sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste.

—bueno?

—_Darién… hola soy Rei…_

—sí, Rei que pasa…?

—_es que las chicas y yo queríamos saber si habías encontrado a serena, es que estamos muy angustiadas._

—sí, Rei no te preocupes, está en su casa, está dormida a mi lado

— _¿dormida? ¿A tu lado?... Darién no me digas que tú y ella…_

—qué? No… No pienses mal de mí, es solo que yo estoy velando su sueño, no sabes cómo estaba cuando llegue, estaba destrozada

—_me lo imagino, ese estúpido de seiya nos las va a pagar._

—no Rei eso déjamelo a mí, yo me encargare de ese imbécil, bueno Rei debo colgar no quiero despertar a serena, dile a las chicas que se encuentra a salvo y que está conmigo.

—_sí, está bien… Darién por favor no la dejes sola, almeno hasta cuando vuelvan sus padres?_

—si está bien, buenas noches— y corte la llamada

Cuando corte la llamada, volví a mirarla, nunca la había visto sin los anteojos y el cabello suelto, a un que no lo crean, en los 18 años que la conozco, siempre llevo la coleta, es mucho más hermosa, a un que me gusta mucho su manera de ser, es única, se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro, después de algunos minutos más de observarla, mis parpados se sintieron pesados, y poco a poco comencé a cerrar mis ojos.

**Fin POV D**

**POV S**

Cuando desperté sentí a alguien abrazándome abrí mis ojos y vi a Darién?... si era el, estaba dormido a mi lado, sin poder evitarlo sonreí, moví mi mano hasta llegar a su cara, toque su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, mi mejor amigo, no sé qué aria sin él, siempre esta hasta en los peores momentos, y pensar que nos conocemos de los 4 años, 18 años siendo amigos jajaja lo adoro, entonces abrió sus ojos, y me sonrió.

—Buenos días— dijo

—Buenos días— respondí

—cómo amaneciste? ¿Estás bien?

—la verdad, que no, almeno sé que ya no podre llorar más.

—bien, eso me agrada, crees que podrás ir a clases el lunes?

—No, no lo creo Darién, no sé qué are— dije casi en un susurro

—espera, espera no más caras tristes, es más te voy a preparar el desayuno ya vengo no te muevas!— dijo levantándose de un salto, yo solo reí a carcajadas él es el único que puede sacarme una sonrisa, hasta en los peores momentos. Me levante y baje las escaleras y estaba como loco asiendo el desayuno.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Darién se fue a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa ya que seguía con el traje, después iría a trabajar y en la noche vendría a visitarme otra vez, cuando me quede sola en casa volví a mi habitación y me acosté nuevamente, a un que quería evitarlo no pude evitar recordar lo de anoche, una pequeña lagrima escapo de mis ojos pero la seque rápidamente, ya no más, no seguiré llorando más por seiya, el me las pagara, entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Rei, pero no conteste no quería hablar con nadie, en estos momentos solo quería estar sola, claro y con Darién, todos saben que si no lo dejo visitarme es capaz de saltar la reja nuevamente y entrar.

**Dos semanas después.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que pasó aquella noche, no me he atrevido a volver a la prepa ya que hace dos días atrás me enviaron una página de internet, en la que salía la foto que me tomo seiya y todos se burlaban, eso me hizo sentir mucho peor aún, desde que me enviaron la página no he querido ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Darién, las chicas y el me llamaban todo el tiempo o me enviaban mensajes, termine apagando mi celular, mis padres cuando se enteraron querían ir a mi escuela a pedir explicaciones pero les pedí que no lo hicieran ya que no valía la pena, y que yo me encargaría de pagarle de la misma manera a seiya, después de varias horas convenciéndolos accedieron a que me hiciera cargo, claro ningún padre quiere que sus hijos se involucren en algo, pero como me llamo serena Tsukino, seiya me las pagara, volví a abrir la página y hay habían más comentarios ofensivos asía mí, burlas, etc. "¿ La Fea Tsukino ha muerto?" "¿por qué no vuelve para reírme en su cara?" decían alguno de los comentarios, pero hace dos días que ya no me hieren esas palabras es más, me daban más fuerza y ganas de vengarme y ya sabía cómo empezar.

A seiya lo que más le molestaba era que una chica lo rechazara y más si es hermosa por lo tanto eso le daré, a la mujer más hermosa que haya podido conocer, pero esta no será cualquier mujer, no claro, será una chica que lo desprecie, y lo humille delante de todos, si, y quien mejor que LA FEA TSUKINO, ya saben el patito feo siempre terminara convirtiéndose en un bello cisne.

Me levanto de mi escritorio y me miro en el espejo, quite mis anteojos y busque los lentes de contacto que me compro mi mamá hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca tome en cuenta por que no me gustaban, y me los puse, solté mi cabello y me mire fijamente, no es que me guste presumir pero la verdad que no soy fea como todos lo creen, quite mi ropa y mire mi cuerpo, tampoco tengo fea figura, bien tengo unas cajas con mucha ropa nueva que mi tía me mandaba de los estados unidos, ya que nunca me había gustado esos tipos de ropa, mini faldas, shorts, mini vestidos, vaqueros apretadísimos y camisetas ceñidas al cuerpo, pero ahora debería acostumbrarme, si quería cambiar primero debería empezar con renovar mi closet y así lo hice, ahora lo que seguía era mi uniforme.

_Bien… haber…mmm… necesito unas tijeras, una cinta de medir e hilo_— pensé.

Salí de mi habitación, para ir al cuarto de costura de mi mamá, no les había contado pero ella es costurera, tiene su propia tienda en el centro, bien, en que estaba yo… a si claro entre en el cuarto y me senté frente a la máquina de coser y comencé a ajustar primero mi blusa por los lados, sí, tengo las misma habilidades de mamá y espero algún día ser diseñadora de modas, algo extraño ya que me vestía mal, pero no se es necesario vestir bien para tener buen gusto en la moda o sí?...cuando termine con la blusa seguí con mi falda, la corte y le hice una pequeña basta, me la probé y me quedo justo como la quería a 5 dedos más arriba de la rodilla y mi blusa era apretada a mi cuerpo y corta como todas las demás, ahora mi uniforme era igual al de las demás chicas, mañana seiya quedara impresionado, bien mejor me iré a duchar y luego a dormir que mañana será un nuevo día.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí las dejo con mi tercer capítulo besitos espero y sea de su agrado chau. **


	4. Un golpe a seiya

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 4 **

**POV S**

Cuando desperté esta mañana, solo podía pensar en la cara de seiya y de todos los demás cuando me vieran, pero lo primero que haré cuando llegue a la escuela es buscarlo para decirle sus cuantas verdades, es que esta no se la dejare pasar, lo haré pagar, y valla que tengo planeado unas cuantas cositas para él.

En fin me levante y me duche, me puse mi uniforme y baje a desayunar hoy creo que será el mejor día de mi vida, cuando baje a desayunar a mi mamá se le cayó la taza de la mano, que? ¿Tan impresionante es que haya cambiado? Note que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí.

—serena?...serena…hija ¿eres tú? — dijo tomando mis mejillas y estirándolas.

—agrr… mamá quieres soltarme y claro que soy yo— me queje

—wau… hija jamás creí que algún día… no te ofendas cariño, pero nunca creí que dejarías de usar esa ropa tan fea— dijo soltándome las mejillas y mirándome de arriba abajo.

—mamá! Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte…— dije asiendo un puchero.

—y estas usando los lentes de contacto que te regale en tu cumpleaños! — dijo poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y tirándome hasta quedar muy cerca de ella— wau… sí que no se nota que los estas trayendo.

—mamá… quieres dejar de hacer eso y darme mi desayuno o si no llegare tarde a la escuela!— dije haciendo un linda pataleta.

—ah! En eso sí que no has cambiado, toma asiento ya te traigo el desayuno.

—mamá! Y papá donde esta? —le grite

—se fue temprano, dijo que tenía trabajos pendiente en la oficina— me grito desde la cocina—porque me lo preguntas? — dijo ya a mi lado y sirviéndome mi desayuno.

—nop, por nada solo que me pareció raro no verlo esta mañana como siempre, eso es todo. —dije dándole una sonrisa.

—ah… bueno come, que se te hace tarde

Después de terminar de desayunar, me despedí de mi madre y me fui a la escuela, cuando llegue note que todos me miraban, me sentí rara, en fin no preste mucha atención, cuando por fin llegue a los pasillos del colegio, vi lo que nunca en mi vida pude llegar a ver, por todo el pasillo habían pegado carteles con mi foto del baile y que decía "han visto a la Fea Tsukino", me llene de rabia no aguante más, arranque un cartel de la pared, y me dispuse a buscar a seiya por todas partes, pero no lo encontré, me dirijo a un grupo de chicos y les pregunte por él.

—hola, disculpen han visto a Seiya Kou?

—depende quien lo busca, muñeca…—dijo uno de ellos, muñeca? Pero este que se cree…

—mira, no tengo toda la mañana puedes decirme si lo has visto o no, o mejor le pregunto a otra persona— dije ya irritada, vi que uno de ellos se alejaba pero no le tome importancia, solo quería saber dónde se encontraba ese idiota.

—Calma muñeca, te lo diré, te lo diré—dijo poniendo ambas manos entre él y yo. — seiya está en uno de los pasillos cerca de los baños de chicos.

—bien, gracias…—y me dirijo hasta los baños como alma que lleva el diablo.

**FIN POV S**

—Seiya! Seiya! — gritaba un chico que se iba acercando a un pelinegro de coleta que se encontraba con un grupo de amigos.

—Que pasa… kelvin— respondió este.

—No sabes lo que sucedió— dijo

—es obvio no? Ya habla que pasa

—una chica… una chica muy hermosa, rubia, te está buscando por todas partes.

— ¿una chica rubia? ¿Muy hermosa?— pregunto algo extrañado— que raro yo no conozco a ninguna rubia, bueno además de la fea y mi cuñada, estas seguro de que me buscaba a mí?

—Pues… claro ella dijo muy clarito que buscaba a seiy…— no logro terminar por que un grito no logro que lo hiciera.

—A ti… te estaba buscando malnacido!—grito una bella rubia que venía caminando muy molesta hasta el morena y detrás de ella venían muchos chicos embobados persiguiéndola con la intención de saber quién era aquella bella chica.

—_pero quien… es esa preciosura…y porque me llama malnacido nunca la he visto._ — pensaba este chico, que estaba hipnotizado por ella. Pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo sangrar de la nariz, entonces reacciono— pero que te pasa! Porque me golpeas, y quien eres! — dijo enojado y pasando sus dedos por donde había sangre y quitándola rápidamente.

—eso fue por imbécil— grito serena—y esto es por humillarme— grito dándole otro puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse— y esto es por bañarme en chocolate idiota!— dijo dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo hizo retorcerse, cosa que hizo que callera al piso.

A lo lejos un grupo de amigos de 4 chicas y dos chicos miraban la escena pero solo uno de ellos logro reconocer a aquella chica que había golpeado a seiya con mucha fuerza, pero cuando vio que se le aventaría encima, corrió lo más rápido posible para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo, aunque se lo merecía.

—serena!... ya basta, tranquilízate si? — dijo tomándola de la cintura y tratar de evitar que se le fuera enzima como una leona, todos los que se encontraban observando la escena exclamaron un gran serena! De impresión.

—suéltame Darién, que voy a matar a este malnacido!

—qué demonios…! Serena! — dijo seiya con impresiona y tratando de mantenerse en pies…

—si…! Pues quien más idiota, a quien más bañaste en chocolate?! — grito muy enojada.

—jaja… no me lo puedo creer, así que al fin la patito feo, ahora es un cisne…pero quién lo diría— dijo riéndose — no me digas que hiciste este cambio por mí? Por qué si es así me encanta, ahora de verdad creo que si podremos divertirnos tu y yo… _hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a ser mía_—pensó pero esto último hiso hervir la sangre de Darién y de serena.

Esta última comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Darién para golpearlo, deseo que le coincidió y la soltó, serena con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo que cualquiera diría que es una experta. Golpe que hizo que seiya se tragara su risa y callera seminconsciente en el suelo.

—Aaah! Maldita sea me he fracturado la mano!— grito serena sujetando su mano derecha y muy enojada.

—haber déjame ver… es verdad—dijo Darién tomando su mano para examinarla— chicas! Por qué no acompañan a serena a la enfermería por favor, yo voy en un segundo— le dijo mirando a las cuatro chicas que estaban mirando a seiya y a serena con la boca abierta, luego de eso ya iban camino a la enfermería con serena. Darién volvió la mirada a seiya que sonreía en el piso como estúpido diciendo incoherencias.

—mami... te… quiero…mucho…— dijo este

—sí, sí, yo también quiero a la mía— dijo Darién dándole unas palmaditas en la cara, estaba colocando a seiya en su espalda para llevarlo a enfermería cuando la voz de los hermanos de seiya lo hicieron sobresaltar, cosa que hizo que seiya callera se su espalda y se golpeara contra el piso, acto seguido seiya esta ves si perdió la razón. —lo siento— se disculpó con una pequeña risa.

—pero que le sucedió, porque está a si?—pregunto Taiki

—Darién no me digas que lo golpeaste otra vez— esta vez quien pregunto fue Yaten.

—he… si, el sí recibió una paliza pero no fue de parte mía— dijo defendiéndose

—qué?... entonces quien fue?

—Serena…—dijo este como si nada

—serena! — preguntaron casi en grito Yaten y Taiki, Darién solo se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

—sip, así como lo oyes, serena golpeo a seiya y lo dejo en ese estado, bueno al menos antes hablaba—Dijo Darién asomando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo—creo que será mejor que lo lleven al hospital— dio como consejo.

—wau! — dijeron ambos hermanos.

—sí, creo que será mejor llevarlo con un médico— dijo Taiki, tomando a seiya en su espalda con ayuda de Yaten— bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Chau— y se fueron casi corriendo. Entonces Darién miro a todos los que estaban mirando lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

—y ustedes que ven?! Largo de aquí—dijo asiéndoles una seña, todos desaparecieron en un dos por tres— bah, bola de entrometidos, mejor me voy a ver a mi princesa, pobre se lastimo su manita por darle su merecido a ese imbécil—y así con sus manos en los bolsillos camino en dirección a la enfermería.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.**

**BUENO AMIGAS AQUÍ EL SIEGUIENTE CAPITULO, UN BESO Y NO DUDEN DECIRME SI LES GUSTO O NO BUENO, AH Y PUEDEN BUSCARME EN FACEBOOK COMO BARBIE LOVE BUENO BESOS, BEY BEY**


	5. No sabes lo que te espera

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 4 **

**POV S**

Bueno aquí me encuentro, en la enfermería con las chicas y Darién, la enfermera revisaba mi mano para ver si tenía alguna fractura grave y en efectivo tenía un esquince así que me dijo que debería ir al hospital pero como no era nada serio como para llamar una ambulancia le pediría a alguien que me llevara, pero mi gran amigo Darién se ofreció a llevarme prometiendo que volvería a la escuela, ya camino al hospital, nos fuimos hablando de lo que paso minutos atrás.

—vaya sunda que le diste a seiya, serena…— dijo Darién entre risas

—sí, pues el idiota se lo merecía, aunque eso no es todo lo que tengo planeado para el— dije con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—O no… que estará pensando esa cabecita loca tuya— dijo fingiendo miedo

—con el tiempo veras las cosas que le pasaran a seiya. —el solo movió la cabeza en reprobación y luego me regalo una sonrisa.

—bien llegamos— dijo bajando del auto—permítame señorita—siempre tan caballero es genial tener un amigo como él.

Cuando entramos al hospital, Darién fue hablar con una enfermera, después de un rato volvió y me regalo una sonrisa, tiene una sonrisa tan perfecta.

—bien, ya estas reportada— dijo apretando mi nariz, yo solo me queje y le di un golpe en el hombro—auh! Sí que eres fuerte, y eso que eres muy flacucha— fruncí el ceño y le volví a dar un golpe en el hombro— auh! Está bien, está bien, lo siento… la enfermera dijo que esperáramos que ya te llamaran— yo solo asentí.

—sabias que odio los hospitales?

—Eso y que también odias las inyecciones— dijo sonriendo

—te diste cuenta, Darién, que conocemos todo de nosotros?—pregunte apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—así es…

—aunque solo hay una cosa que no se de ti— el giro su cabeza para mirarme y quedamos muy juntos, la verdad no me molesto estar así.

—qué cosa? Por lo que se… te he contado todo…

—No todo Darién, no me has contado sobre tu enamorada…— sentí que se tensó.

—ah, con qué era eso…—dijo y alejo su rostro del mío.

—qué? Ya no confías en mi… creí que era tu mejor amiga Darién.— dije ya triste.

—no se trata de que no confié en ti, serena, y por supuesto que eres mi mejor amiga, si sabes mi vida completa— dijo Darién con ternura. Puso su mano en mi mejilla.

—Entonces, cuéntame Darién, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo es ella? ¿La conozco?— sé que son muchas preguntas pero no sé por qué quiero saber tanto de aquella chica misteriosa.

—no crees que son muchas preguntas, princesa?— yo solo me carcajee—en fin ella es una chica lindísima, tal y como lo es por fuera a como lo es por dentro, la conozco hace mucho tiempo, fue, es y será siempre la luz de mi vida, nunca se ha interesado por su apariencia, bueno eso creí yo porque de un día para otro cambio…—dijo mirando a la nada y vi como comenzó a sonreír—es el ser más bondadoso que he podido conocer, pero como te dije alguna vez ella no me corresponde como yo quisiera…—no sé por qué escuchar a Darién hablar así me puso tan mal, nunca lo vi así por nadie, vi cómo le brillaron sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella, porque siento esta opresión en mi pecho, porque siento rabia al saber que hay una chica que ha enamorado a mi mejor amigo, y quien es esa chica?

—claro…su novio no?— pregunte algo feliz? Por qué me alegra que esa muchacha tenga novio…. qué diablos me está pasando.

—No… ella ya no tiene novio— entonces mi sonrisa se espumo en un dos por tres—pero sé que aunque no tenga novio nunca me miraría de esa manera… siempre seré como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo…— dijo con un deje de tristeza, dios no me gusta ver a mi amigo así.

—Lo siento… pero no te rindas Darién, Juégatela por ella, juégatela por su amor, como sabes que ella nunca te mirara si no lo intentas— trate de animarlo, pero decirle esto me daña… por qué!

—Crees que debería decírselo? —me pregunto mirándome directamente. Yo asentí. —Serena…—dijo tomando mi mano—yo…quiero...d…—no alcanzo a completar la palabra porque en ese preciso momento me nombraron.— entremos, luego te digo que quería decir—me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, yo solo moví la cabeza en afirmación y entramos a la habitación.

Después de que entramos a la consulta, me mandaron a Rayos X, me sacaron una radiografía, y como lo supuse me pusieron yeso, me dieron reposo por 4 semanas, luego debía volver para quitarlo. Cuando íbamos saliendo del hospital lamentablemente nos encontramos con seiya y sus hermanos. Este venía con un parche en la nariz, un ojo morado y el labio partido y morado alrededor. No pude evitar sonreír, si hubiera sido por mi le hubiera roto la nariz.

—Pero mira nada más… si es la bomboncito y el idiota…me alegra saber de qué no soy el único lesionado— dijo mirando mi brazo.

—que! Quieres pelear!—dije tratando de acercarme a él, pero…nooo… mi querido amigo me tomo del ante brazo, me gire a mirarlo y me negó con la cabeza. Respire hondo y volví a mirar a seiya con cara de odio, solo me dio una sonrisa. —No vuelvas a llamarme bomboncito— dije imitando su voz en la última palabra y asiendo comillas con mi mano buena. —porque esta ves si te dejare en el hospital.

—vamos bombón sabes bien, que te mueres por volver conmigo, sé que quieres que te enseñe a hacer una mujer.

—Mira si no dejas de hablar estupideces, juro que te pateare las bolas hasta acalambrarme—vi que como se le borro la sonrisita de la cara. Entonces retome mi camino junto a Darién.

—VOLVERAS A HACER MIO BOMBON ¡! —alcance a escuchar que decía idiota.

Ya íbamos camino a mi casa, ya que Darién insistió en que al menos por hoy faltara a la escuela no tendré que ir a clases por 4 semanas, Darién y las chicas me ofrecieron su ayuda de ponerme al día, pero como soy alguien quien no le gusta faltar a la escuela, hice todo lo posible para poder escribir con mi mano enyesada ya que podía mover los dedos no?...en fin no me quedaría en casa aburriéndome. Rei y las demás casi me rompen el tímpano, cuando les dije por teléfono que iría a clases, es que simplemente en la escuela me entretendría mucho ya que hay tengo mi juguetito para divertirme. Al menos sé que las chicas me ayudaran. Darien se fue hace hace unos momentos, ya que tenia que volver a la escuela, no antes de decirme que cualquier cosa le habisara. Ahora estoy en mi sofá sonriendo como demente.

—HAY SEIYA KOU NO SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA— dije en voz alta, sonriendo como loca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**RESUMEN Y UNA DUDA! URGENTE! LEER POR FAVOR!**

**Bueno amigas! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero sea de su agrado lo siguiente quiero regalarles un pequeño resumen y algunas duditas.**

**-En esta historia mostraremos a una serena muy ciega y bastante agresiva pero solo lo será con seiya claro está, y como ya ven ya está comenzando a nacer un amor por Darién, pero también un amor por su admirador secreto, comenzara a sentirse confundida, sin saber que son la misma persona. Bueno Amigas besitos! Las adoro.**

**-En el tercer capítulo me equivoque en realidad son 14 años para Darién y 13 para serena, son los años en los que se conocen, NO 18 yo me equivoque lo que sucede es que conté mal los años.**


	6. Un beso entre yo y Darien?

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 6 **

**POV S**

Bien la verdad quería ir este mes a clases pero conociendo a mis padres, no me dejaron con la excusa de que iría a solo perder el tiempo ya que no podía escribir en fin tuve que posponer todas mis travesuras que le aria a seiya lo bueno de todo es que este mes paso rapidísimo y ya me quitaron el yeso fue gracioso la cara del doctor cuando vio mi yeso, estaba rayado por todos lados con dedicatorias de las chicas y de los chicos, bueno al fin hoy iré a clases, esta semana será para descansar y pasar tiempito con mis amigas y planear lo que le aremos a seiya, si lo sé, soy cruel pero yo no tendré compasión con él, en mi punto de vista y para quienes son mis amigas él fue más cruel que yo, así que me da igual, mi plan es que seiya termine pidiéndome perdón de rodillas delante de todas las personas que estaban presentes cuando me humillo y pisoteo como quiso, y cuando lo vea frente a mi arrodillado y pidiéndome perdón, solo hay lo pensare si merece o no mi perdón. Que bien voy llegando a la escuela, solo quiero ver a las chicas y a Darién, si la verdad es que lo he extrañado mucho y por alguna razón no lo vi estas dos últimas semanas, y lo que me complica es que lo estoy extrañando más de lo que debería. Por qué tenía que tener tanta mala suerte, el idiota de seiya está parado fuera de la escuela esperando a quizás quien, pero no me importa no debe importarme, la verdad es que aún me sigue moviendo el piso, pero mi odio es mucho más grande que lo que sigo sintiendo por él, pase por su lado sin mirarlo pero me tomo de la muñeca.

—Espera, espera, bomboncito… a donde crees que vas?

—que quieres!? — dije tratando de zafarme del agarre de este idiota.

—tranquila….tranquila fierecilla, solo quería hablar contigo.

—bien, pierdes tu tiempo, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, y suéltame quieres! —dije ya molesta

—ya deja de actuar, bombón, sabes muy bien que te encanta tenerme cerca—si bien no miente, pero no voy a decirle que es cierto lo que dice, primero muerta antes de caer en sus redes o través, tengo que matar esto, tengo que acabar con este maldito amor que me queda por este mal nacido.

—jaja….está bien si… si siento algo por ti.

—lo sabía, muñequita, sabía que sentías algo por mí todavía— dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo, esto no me gusta para nada… y lo siguiente que sentí fue sus labios contra los míos. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que parar esto. Entonces lo mordí, mordí su labio hasta romperlo, y me soltó de inmediato como si quemara.

—pero qué demonios te pasa!— grito enojado

—si bien, siento algo por ti, pero es asco, repulsión! Que no entiendes seiya te odio! Métetelo bien en la cabeza, para mí ya no eres nadie… Te lo vuelvo a repetir ME DAS ASCOO! Lo entiendes? ASCOO!— dije antes de darle una patada e irme a mi clase.

—esta me la vas a pagar serena… que te quede claro, me las pagas. — me pare en seco y volví a donde estaba.

—me estas amenazando Kou?

—tómalo como quieras, solo te advierto que tu volverás a ser mía.

—jaja, no me hagas reír Kou—dije acercándome a él hasta que dar a pocos centímetros de su rostro—te diré una cosa, no juegues conmigo porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no sumes más puntos a tu desgracia, porque aún falta que pagues por lo que me hiciste y vete con cuidado porque en cualquier momento puede pasarte algo de lo que te puedes avergonzar y no será una sola vez.

—jajaja tu no me hagas reír, bombón, tu eres incapaz de hacerme algo, tu no matarías ni una mosca muñequita— dijo muy seguro

—já pruébame, y veras, estas advertido seiya, te are pagar hasta que me pidas perdón de rodillas, y solo quizás ese día tenga compasión por ti, antes no—dije y me fui, antes vi como su estúpida sonrisa se borraba de su cara, no dijo más nada. Eso me puso de buen humor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

—serena!... Al fin llegas!— dijeron las chicas abrazándome cuando llegue al salón

—hola!— dije emocionada y feliz por el gran abrazo del oso que me dieron.

—como está tu brazo?— pregunto Amy

—bien… al menos ya puedo volver a escribir.

—que bien porque tienes que escribir mucha materia, después de clases iremos a tu casa para que te vayas poniendo al día te parece?— dije Rei

—me parece muy bien, a que no saben que me paso cuando venía llegando a la escuela.

—qué?!— dijeron todas acercándose a mi yo solo reí, es que a beses son muy chismosas jaja.

—me encontré a seiya y me beso

—te beso!— gritaron todas!

—ah! Ahora si quieren les doy un alta voz para que se entere el resto de la escuela—le dije con sarcasmo.

—lo sentimos, pero sigue contándonos que más paso— dijo mina

—emm… le rompí el labio con mis dientes y le dije que solo sentía asco y repulsión por él y le di una patada, sin olvidar que le dije que nunca más lo volviera hacer o si no le iría muy mal…—termine de contrales en resumen

—wuoo… te has vuelto completamente agresiva serena!— dijo Rei

—Bueno ya que serena termino de contar lo suyo, saben quién anda de novio— dijo mina

—quien!? — dijimos todas aventándonos a ella.

—hay chicas cálmense, bien pues… ni más, ni menos que el don "no me interesa ninguna chica" — dijo imitando voz de hombre y haciendo comillas con sus dedos— Darién Chiba!— grito mina emocionada. Yo me quede en shock, Darién de Novio será por eso que no lo vi estas dos semanas?.

—Darién!— dijeron las chicas, mas yo no dije nada.

—si como lo oyen, este fin de semana lo vi muy acaramelado con una chica muy hermosa de cabello azulado casi verde. — dijo mina describiendo a la chica.

—bueno podría ser una amiga, no?— dijo litha.

—pues sí, eso pensaba yo pero hoy en la mañana me lo encontré y le pregunte que si esa chica con quien lo vi el sábado era su novia.

—y que te dijo!— dijeron las chicas.

—pues dijo, que a un no lo era…— eso me callo como un balde de agua fría y la verdad es que no sé por qué se supone que debería estar feliz no? Lo que me pregunto es si ella será la chica de la que me hablaba.

—ah! Será ella la chica de quien ha estado enamorado todos estos años? —Pregunto Rei.

—claro que no es ella!— se apuró a decir litha

—litha tu sabes algo?— al fin de estar callada toda la conversación logre decir algo.

—n…no, no sé nada, p…pero no creo que sea ella— no sé por qué pero creo que litha sabe algo que nosotras no.

—estas segura?, porque te poner nerviosa— le pregunte.

—pspss… nerviosa yo?...jaja de dónde sacan eso?— se paró y se fue a su lugar bajo la mirada de todas nosotras.

—que rara se puso litha no creen?— dijo Amy

—si es cierto..!— afirmo mina

—buenas tardes alumnos! — Saludo la profesora Mónica.— todos a sus lugares que comenzara la clase.

Por más que quiero no logro poner atención en la clase, en mi cabeza estaba con que comenzaría mi venganza y por otro lado estaba Darién y su supuesta "enamorada" no sé por qué le tomaba tanta importancia al tema, entonces sentí una mirada a mi espalda, me gire y era litha, pero desvió su mirada de inmediato, que le sucede, en fin tome mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Darién por whatsapp.

_Con que de novio he?_ — no tardo tanto en llegar la respuesta.

_**No sé de qué me hablas, cabeza de chorlito.**_

_No te hagas, mina te vio muy acaramelado con una hermosa chica el sábado, Y no me llames cabeza de chorlito, sabes que me molesta que me llames asi._

_**Por qué?... Celosa? Lo siento cabeza de chorlito**_— se está haciendo el gracioso

_Puede ser… pero me molesta que mi mejor amigo no me haya dicho que tiene novia._

_**Tu mejor amigo… Michiru no es mi novia, bueno no a un…**_

_Como asi? Sabes me alegro por ti… :D_

_**De verdad te alegra de que yo tenga novia?**_

_Claro que si menso, solo espero que Michiru no te haga daño como lo hiso ella…_—tardo en responder, quizás no debí decirle eso… debe haberse molestado conmigo.

_**No te preocupes, cabeza de chorlito no volverá a pasar lo mismo que paso con Setsuna…**_

_Qué bueno amigo, solo quiero saber si michiru es la chica de quien siempre has estado enamorado?_

_**Para serte sincero… no, michiru no es la chica de quien estoy enamorado.**_

_Como así? Darién, entonces estás jugando con michiru!_

_**Jajaja ya cálmate princesa, michiru no es ni será nunca mi novia…**_

_Qué? Pero si me acabas de decir que pronto lo será, que bipolar eres!_

_**Solo estaba jugando, quería ver si te ponías… celosa, michiru es mi prima la conocí hace dos semanas, y le tome mucho cariño es por eso que no pude ir a verte estas dos semanas, le estaba dando un tour por la ciudad.**_

_Una prima? Pero si de los años que te conozco nunca tuviste una prima…_

_**Pues, como te acabo de contar cabeza de chorlito, ni yo sabía que la tenía jajaja.**_

_Bien… te perdono solo porque estabas con tu prima que no conocías._

_**Perdonarme qué? Princesa.**_

_Que no me hayas ido a ver cabeza guaca!_ —esta vez tardo mucho en responderme, lo habrá descubierto la maestra?

_**Por qué no me lo dijiste serena!**_

_Qué? Decirte que?_

**FIN POVS**

**POVD**

Estaba hablando de lo más bien con mi princesa cuando escuche una conversación del idiota de seiya y diamante.

—hablas enserio seiya?

—Pues sí, así como oyes amigo, serena y yo nos besamos esta mañana, y me dijo que sigue enamorada de mí— dijo el idiota.

—cómo? Y te perdono así de fácil?

—claro… no faltaba más que un simple beso para que regresara a mi… — pero cuando iba a seguir la profesora les llamo la tensión.

No podía creerlo, como serena pudo perdonarlo después de lo que le hiso, y todo lo que lloro, viene y lo perdona.

_Por qué no me lo dijiste serena!_

_**Qué? Decirte que?**_

_Por qué no me dijiste que volviste con seiya?!_

_**Qué? No sé de qué hablas Darién.**_

_Sabes qué? olvídalo! Adiós._ — y apague mi teléfono, para que no me llegaran más mensajes de ella, estaba muy molesto.

Tocaron el timbre para el receso. Así que Salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Subí a la azotea siempre iba a ese lugar para pensar y relajarme un rato. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando la sentí llegar.

—que haces aquí?— dije molesto

—siempre bienes aquí cuando estas molesto o triste.

—te pregunte qué haces aquí serena?— entonces sentí sus brazos que rodearon mi cintura y su frente que se apoyó en mi espalda.

—no sé qué fue lo que te contaron, pero es mentira, yo no he vuelto con seiya, ni loca vuelvo a estar con el…—di un suspiro de alivio, entonces me voltee quedando de frente con ella, y le correspondí su abrazo

—no me estas mintiendo?

—no… es verdad yo no he vuelto con seiya, crees que lo aria después de todo lo que me hiso?

—eso pensaba yo, me alegro de que el supuesto beso y de que hayan vuelto sea todo una mentira. —sentí que se tensó un poco y se separó de mí no mucho claro.

—Darién de echo… si hubo beso…—que? Primero me dice que todo es mentira y ahora dice que si hubo beso? me aleje lo que más pude de ella.

—me dices que todo es mentira y resulta que si hubo beso!— dije enojado

—el me beso!... pero yo le di su merecido, Darién!— me respondió de igual manera— además porque te importa tanto si me bese con seiya o con quien sea es mi problema, es mi vida! — grito molesta, pero me molesto más a mí lo que me dijo, me acerque a ella tanto como para quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—me molesta! Claro que me molesta!—grite molesto

—por qué te molesta tanto!... sabes tu corazón es bipolar! Primero estas bien luego todo te moles…—corte los pocos centímetros que faltaban y cubrí su boca con la mía, en un beso demandante, es la primera vez que pruebo sus labios, maldita sea son exquisitos, pensé que serena me alejaría de inmediato pero no lo hiso, todo lo contrario aferro sus brazos a mi cuello y empujo mi cabeza hacia abajo para profundizar más el beso, yo apreté más mis brazos a su cintura y la levante un poco para que estuviera a mi altura. Entonces volví a la realidad ella no puede enterarse lo que yo siento por ella, si lo hace la perderé para siempre, no se lo diré hasta que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, por eso tengo que conquistarla, la baje al suelo y me separe de ella, al parecer ella entendió y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—yo… lo siento… no debí besarte serena… somos amigos, los mejores amigos.

—si… tienes razón perdóname por favor!— dijo antes de salir corriendo, yo me quede hay parado mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración, cerré los ojos fuertemente y sonreí.

—Te conquistare princesa, are todo lo posible para que te enamores de mi…—dije mirando por donde se había ido— aunque sea atravesó de Endimión, te conquistare. — dije muy seguro ahora más que nunca me la jugare por el amor de mi princesa.

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Espero sea de su agrado besitos y cuídense cualquier cosa o duda que tengan pueden hablar conmigo directamente. Pueden Agregarme a mi Facebook como BARBIE LOVE. Bueno besitos I LOVE YOU :D**


	7. Broma 1: Comida extra!

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo7 **

Serena corría escaleras abajo con un puro pensamiento "me bese con Darién", llego al pasillo de los salones y se afirmó en la pared tratando de controlar su respiración entonces una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y llevo su mano a sus labios y los acaricio con la punta de sus dedos.

—No lo puedo creer me acabo de besar con Darién…—dijo en voz alta— ¿por qué me siento así? —Dijo sonriente— creo que me estoy volviendo loca… Darién es mi mejor amigo…y eso no debe cambiar debo hablar con el— dijo ya más seria y dándose cuenta de la situación.

Camino hasta su salón pensativa, su profesor la regaño por llegar tarde a clases, después de algunas horas más de clases tocaba la hora de almuerzo a Darién no lo voy en ninguno de los dos últimos recesos así que no pudo hablar con él, estaba haciendo la fila para recibir su almuerzo junto con las chicas, cuando se dirigía a una mesa para sentarse alguien le dio una nalgada, se volteo para ver quien había sido el impertinente y no era ni más ni menos que seiya. Serena solo lo miro con una cara de querer matarlo pero el solo sonrió.

—Tranquila bomboncito, solo estaba jugando— dijo poniendo la silla al revés y sentándose apoyando sus brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla y se dispuso a hablar con sus amigos que se reían de la situación.

Serena apretó las manos a los bordes de la bandeja pero entonces se le ocurrió algo y sonrió con malicia, segundos después seiya tenía la cabeza cubierta de espagueti con salsa.

—qué demonios te ocurre!— Grito parándose y llevando sus manos a su cabeza cubierta con comida—te volviste loca!— volvió a gritar esta vez llamando la atención del resto de estudiantes que se encontraban en el comedor.

—Tranquilo cariño, solo estaba jugando— dijo sonriendo y tratando de quitarse un poco de salsa que cayó en sus manos y dándole una cara de burla.

—Oye! —grito una voz tras de ella— quien te crees que eres! Estúpida. — "beryl" pensó serena.

—tú no te entrometas quieres! Bruja—grito serena de vuelta

—claro, por supuesto como ahora el patito feo se convirtió en "cisne"—dijo asiendo comillas con sus dedos— tiene derecho de molestar a los demás, pues déjame decirte una cosa princesita aquí la única reina soy YO! Quedo claro…—dijo acercándose a ella— así que te vas acostumbrando porque aquí no eres nadie, a un que te hayas quitado esa ropa horrible que usabas y esos anteojos espantosos, sigues siendo la fea Tsukino.

—Mira…bruja…—dijo acercándose con intención de golpearla pero una voz la interrumpió.

—sere… mejor vamos ¿sí? —Dijo Amy quien la jalaba del brazo— déjalo así ¿quieres? — pero serena estaba muy molesta.

—no Amy!— Dijo soltándose de su agarre—creo que ya es hora de que alguien le baje los humitos a esta pelirroja mal teñida.

—jajaja…—rio beryl con ganas—y no me digas que ese alguien serás tú— dijo apuntándola con un dedo, en ese momento ya todos estaban alrededor de ella dos, no había rastros de seiya por ninguna parte, pero eso ya no importa ahora solo importaba la bruja de beryl.

—pues si… ¿Cómo la ves? — dijo volviendo acercarse a ella y desafiándola con la mirada.

—no me hagas reír, tu simplemente no eres nadie al lado mío, cariño. —dijo devolviéndole la mirada— ya te dije que aquí la única Reina soy yo! —dijo bastante molesta

—Sí, sabes tienes razón quizás no sere una reina, princesa o doncella, como sea que quieras llamarle, pero suerte que no soy como todas aquí, no, como tu estúpido grupo quise decir— dijo mirándola directo a los ojos— pero sabes algo? quizás no sea la mejor, ni tampoco la más bella pero las neuronas funcionan aquí—dijo señalando su cabeza con su dedo índice.

—estas diciendo que soy guaca?!

—Tú lo has dicho, cariño…jajaja— beryl abrió la boca para decir algo pero más nada salió— sí, sé que te he dejado sin palabras—dijo sere burlona

—agggg! —Grito asiendo un berrinche— esta me la pagas Tsukino!—dijo antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo del comedor, los alumnos que se encontraban rodeándolas le aplaudieron.

—Wauu! Serena sí que la dejaste mal— dijo mina riendo a carcajadas.

—es verdad…le mataste todo su ego de realeza— dijo una Lita muy feliz

—yo sigo pensando que hiciste mal sere, esa chica te hará la vida a cuadritos más de lo que lo hacía antes—dijo una Amy muy preocupada.

—no te preocupes Amy que sere sabe defenderse, creo que te lo acaba de demostrar hace unos minutos— dijo Rei tratando de calmar a la peli azul.

—Rei tiene razón Amy si ella quiere guerra pues guerra le daré— dijo una muy confiada serena. Ya habían tocado para entrar a las últimas clases y los alumnos ya comenzaban a moverse pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon una voz.

—supongo que a mí también me aras la vida imposible… ¿no? Bombón—dijo un seiya recién duchado y cambiado de ropa.

— "las ventajas de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol" — pensó serena—pues, que bien supones, querido Kou.

—Pues déjame decirte una cosa querida serena— dijo acercándose a ella—sabes muy bien, amorcito, que piensas todo el tiempo en mí, recuerdas mis besos ya sabes… todo.

— ¿sabes? Si… te recuerdo, siempre te recuerdo—dijo sere fingiendo derrota, pero lo que no se percato es que un par de ojos azules observaba la escena—¿Pero sabes lo mejor del caso?—seiya negó con una sonrisa y pensó "te tengo en mis manos" — es que cuando te recuerdo me acuerdo de lo malo, que fue más que lo bueno, Idiota—dijo apretándole una mejilla, luego la soltó dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas y volteándose para desaparecer entre los demás alumnos, todos rieron y se burlaron de seiya, a este se le borro su estúpida sonrisa. Seiya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas "sabía que me costaría volver a conquistarla pero tarde o temprano caería a mis pies".

Salió del comedor con una gran sonrisa, no tenía ganas de ir a clases así que le pidió a sus amigas que la cubrieran y que las esperaba en la salida se colocó sus audífonos y se encamino hasta la azotea sabía que nadie estaría haya ya que estaban todos en clases. Cuando llego arriba grito de felicidad, abrió sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas riendo a carcajadas, cambio la canción de su MP3 y Reprodujo su canción favorita CORAZON BIPOLAR y comenzó a cantarla y a moverse un poco.

**Viernes me levanto me duele**

**La cabeza la cruda que me pesa**

**La física inmoral porque me dejaste**

**Mal porque sin tu amor me va fatal.**

**Que lento pasa el tiempo me toca el**

**Sentimiento no me vas a buscar**

**Y yo te quiero llamar**

**Pero no lo voy hacer hoy**

**Mi orgullo me va a rescatar.**

Apoyo sus manos a la baranda y se movió hacia abajo luego salto un pequeño banquito que se encontraba hay.

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo**

**Me reclama pero antes muerta que**

**Me veas así.**

**Pero estoy bien,**

**Voy a estar bien,**

**Quiero estar…sí, si… yo sé que sí.**

Luego se apoya en la pared y canta el coro con mucho sentimiento lo que no sabe es que un chico muy guapo la observa desde algún lugar de la azotea con una gran sonrisa la siguió hasta hay después de que puso en su lugar a beryl y a seiya. Ahora solo se disponía a escuchar su hermosa voz.

**NO! Corazón bipolar porque**

**Rio primero y luego tengo que**

**Llorar, porque la realidad es que digo**

**Que no te quiero y quiero regresar.**

**Nananaranarana! ¿Cuál es el final?**

Se detuvo unos momentos y comenzó a bailar el solo que se escuchaba en la canción luego se sentó en la baranda y miro la ciudad. Pero ya sabía que él estaba hay podía sentirlo. Y sonrió y siguió cantando las últimas estrofas de la canción.

**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando**

**Te recuerdo me acuerdo de lo malo**

**Que fue más que lo bueno**

**Tú me dejaste mal es que sin **

**Tu amor me va fatal. Aha!**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo **

**Me reclama pero antes muerta**

**Que me veas así.**

**Pero estoy bien,**

**Voy a estar bien,**

**Quiero estar…sí, si… yo sé que sí!**

**NO! Corazón bipolar porque**

**Rio primero y luego tengo que**

**Llorar, porque la realidad es que digo**

**Que no te quiero y quiero regresar.**

**Nananaranarana! ¿Cuál es el final?**

Cuando termino de cantar se quitó los audífonos y suspiro, logro desahogarse entonces escucho unos aplausos y sonrió.

—Te he buscado toda la tarde…—dijo tratando de bajarse de la baranda.

—Yo te ayudo…—dijo tomando su pequeña cintura y bajándola.

—¡¿dónde estabas?!—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Por ahí—serena solo frunció el ceño—necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

—aha, y se puede saber en que andaba pensando señor chiba? —pregunto juguetona.

—En el beso que nos dimos esta mañana—dijo mirándola seriamente.

—Yo… sobre eso quería hablarte—dijo bastante nerviosa.

—lo se… y lo siento yo no debí hacerlo eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte por un mal entendido sere— "por el momento serás solo mi mejor amiga porque ya he decidido que hare lo que sea para que tu amor me corresponda princesa" —pensó este guapetón—por favor perdóname.

—Darién calma te perdono ¿sí?... —dijo llevando su mano a su mejilla—no seremos ni el primero ni los últimos mejores amigos que se besan ya verás todo seguirá siendo igual—"eso espero" —pensó esta pequeña rubia— así que vamos que ya es hora de irnos.

—gracias princesa, vamos yo te llevo a casa.

—muchas gracias principito…jajaja—ambos rieron.

Cuando serena fue por sus cosas a su casillero de este callo una nota en el momento de abrirlo, serena se agacho a recogerlo y no era más que otra de las notas de su admirador secreto.

_Mi bella princesa serenity:_

_No siempre soy lo que soy. Y contigo fui el que no soy…Y fui el más enamorado…Pude haberte dicho la verdad! Pero no siempre soy el que soy…_

_No te pude hablar de amores porque el que no soy solo sabe saludar… Pero tú a un amas a ese hombre que te lastimo. Y ahora que soy el que en verdad soy! Solo te puedo escribir estas palabras…en secreto…_

_Quien te quiere y te ama._

_Endimión._

Al terminar de leer dio un suspiro, quien será este amante secreto que lleva dejándole notas desde la primaria en su mesa y ahora en su casillero, movió la cabeza hacia los lados en negativa y sonrió, este Endimión es un verdadero poeta. Cerró su casillero y volvió a leer la nota.

—quien eres Endimión? —preguntó en voz alta, antes de dirigirse hasta la salida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras aquí les dejo el capítulo esperado ajaj espero les guste besos las adoro y espero sus comentarios bye bye.**


	8. Broma 2: Baño Azul !

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 8**

Era un nuevo día en Tokio, y una bella rubia estaba despertando con una bella sonrisa hoy empezaría una gran venganza contra seiya y sus amigas la ayudaran, un perfecto día soleado para empezar unas muy buenas bromas.

Después de estar duchada y vestida, bajo a tomar su desayuno, sola como siempre ya que su madre se levantaba temprano para irse a la tienda y su padre también para ir a la empresa, pero estaba verdaderamente feliz como para lamentarse. Ya llegando a la escuela se encontró con sus cuatro amigas.

—hola chicas!— grito agitando su mano.

—hola serena! —dijeron todas.

—y bien, sere, estas lista para comenzar la gran venganza—dijo mina abrazando a su amiga por los hombros.

—la venganza de muchas…—dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo.

—por su puesto chicas, estoy completamente lista, ese tonto no sabe con quién se metió. —dijo sere con una gran sonrisa

—Chicas… creen que esto esté bien—hablo la más intelectual de todas

—claro, que está bien Amy, el idiota ese jugo con serena, la lastimo y humillo delante de todos ya es hora de que ese cerdo pague y vea que se siente, solo que con el iremos despacio hasta que le pida perdón de rodillas a sere, hasta que bese sus pies, hasta que…—hablo lita, haciendo sonar sus dedos.

—bien… lita cálmate si?—hablaron las chicas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, estilo anime.

—Lo siento…—dijo apenada

—bueno, vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases—dijo Rei

—si vamos! Ya quiero que llegue la hora del almuerzo! —grito mina dando pequeños saltitos por el pasillo que conducía hasta su salón, las chicas solo la siguieron sonriendo.

Después de un día agotador, ya era hora del almuerzo, pero las chicas salieron dos minutos ante para preparar todo, las únicas que no se encontraban hay eran lita y serena quienes se encargaban de ver si se acercaba seiya por el pasillo.

—donde esta ese maldito… —decía lita—ya están saliendo los alumnos, y este no aparece, y es extraño ya que es siempre el primero en salir antes que todos…

—no lo sé Lita, sabes iré a ver cómo van las chicas —dijo Sere

—bien ve… yo les aviso cuando venga—serena solo asintió antes de irse

Cuando llego al comedor las chicas tenían todo preparado solo faltaba una parte del plan, seiya.

—Este idiota, que no aparece—decía Rei enojadísima. Ya estaban llegando los alumnos y no los dejaban entrar, serena había ido otra vez a esperar a seiya, en ese momento venia serena y Lita corriendo.

—ya viene!—gritaron Lita y serena pasando por entre los demás alumnos.

—ya pueden pasar… pasen, pasen, pasen—decía sere a cada alumno que pasaba—apresúrense si quieren ver el espectáculo—decía con una sonrisa, en eso venían entrando los chicos y su mejor amigo.

—que sucede sere? —pregunto Darién

—ya lo veras, apresúrense—dijo empujando a los chicos, entonces se asomó otra vez por la puerta y vio que seiya ya venía, le hizo una seña a Rei y ella afirmo, sere se alejó de la puerta.

Las chicas esperaron que seiya atravesara la puerta, sere estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía si resultaría, entonces seiya aparece, Mina tiro de una pequeña tirita en eso cae de la puerta un tarro de pinta azul en la cabeza de seiya, Rei tiro de una cuerda cosa que hizo que seiya tropezara y callera al suelo, todos estaban riendo, Darién y los chicos se carcajeaban, tanto que llegaron a llorar, serena sintió pena, pero desapareció en el momento que seiya se levantó y se trataba de quitar el tarro de la cabeza, cuando logro sacárselo miro a todos lados con los ojos envuelto en llamas.

—quien me hiso esto!—dijo mirando para todos lados!

—haber seiya, por acá cariño, sonríe a la cámara!—dijo sere muerta de la risa.

—fuiste tú…!—dijo acercándose a ella y tratando de quitarle la cámara. Pero sere la alejo.

—He, he, esto es mío cariño—dijo mordiéndose el labio para no romper en risa en su cara.

—por qué lo has hecho? He! Responde—grito muy molesto.

—Hay cariño, no te enojes, mira que te ves muy lindo así de azul—dijo ya no aguantando más su risa.

—lo has hecho por venganza no?

—Que comes que adivinas—dijo con burla

—creí que te habías desquitado cuando me golpeaste

—oh no cariño, mi venganza acabara cuando, termines pidiéndome perdón de rodillas, antes no, ya te lo dije—dijo ya seria.

—eso jamás—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Entonces atente a las consecuencias—dijo girándose, en eso entro un profesor al comedor.

—que sucedió aquí?!

—pues mire lo que me hicieron estas chicas, profesor, es mejor que las castigue—dijo seiya apuntando a sere y a las demás. Sere le dio una mirada de "es enserio".

El profesor miro a sere que estaba con una cámara en las manos luego miro a seiya después a las chicas ya entendía lo que estaba pasando así que volvió a mirar a seiya.

—Kou! Limpia esto, y después vete a dar un baño.

—qué?! No ara nada— volvió a ladrar

—Yo no he visto nada, joven—dijo antes de marcharse, entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir, entonces seiya patio un basurero botando todo su contenido, cosa que hiso que el profesor volviera—y recoge eso!—y se marchó.

—arg! —Grito, entonces miro a sere—estas me las pagas muñeca, aunque debo admitir que eres muy astuta—dijo antes de ir a darse un baño.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, chocaron sus palmas y luego se abrazaron, Darién se acercó a ellas.

—ok, ok debo admitir que eso no lo olvidare jamás, los chicos lo grabaron todo—dijo sonriendo.

—Eso quiero volver a verlo—dijeron todas juntas sentándose con ellos.

Pasaron el resto de lo que les quedaba en la escuela recordando lo sucedido en el comedor y todos sonreían de repente. A la salida todos se juntaron para ir al crow, para tomar unas malteadas y hablar de cosas que hicieron en el fin de semana pasó una muy amena tarde. Hasta que uno por uno se tuvieron que marchar quedando solo sere, Lita, Andrew y Darién.

—bueno chicos, yo también debo irme ya que mamá quiere que pase ayudarla en la tienda de costura—dijo sere levantándose de su asiento.

—adiós, nos vemos mañana amiga—dijo Lita

—Sí, adiós chicos—dijo despidiéndose

—adiós sere…—dijeron a unísono Darién y Andrew

Darién se quedó mirando hasta que sere se perdió por la calle.

—cuando le dirás lo que sientes? —le pregunto su amigo sacándolo de su trance.

—he?

—si Darién cuando se lo dirás? —volvió a preguntar Lita, Darién dio un gran suspiro antes de responder.

—no lo sé chicos… solo sé que se lo diré cuando esté preparado y cuando ella me muestre hasta la más mínima señal de que yo también le gusto. Me entienden?

—claro que te entendemos amigo. Solo trata de apresurarte no vaya a ser que llegue otro idiota y…—no termino porque Darién lo interrumpió

—eso no pasara Andrew esta vez are todo lo posible para que sere deje de verme como un amigo—dijo muy decidido

—bueno, si es así, te damos toda la suerte del mundo amigo—dijo Andrew

—gracias amigo… bien chicos me voy, mis padres llegan hoy de su viaje y quiero estar en casa cuando lleguen nos vemos

—sí, nos vemos amigo… a y dales mis saludos a Luna y Artemis—Darién asintió y se marchó dejando a la parejita sola.

—cuanto me gustaría que Sere y Dar estén juntos, ¿a ti no amor? —pregunto Lita

—claro que si amor, Darién y sere harían una gran pareja, solo espero que algún día sere logre corresponder el amor de Darién.

—yo también amor… yo también.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y sé que es algo cortito y lo siento de verdad, pero de todas maneras espero que les guste ya el próximo será más largo es que solo escribo hasta donde da mi cabeza amigas, espero eso no les moleste, bueno adiós y gracias por sus palabras de aliento bey.**


	9. Broma 3: Seiya Gay? y Otro beso

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 9**

**POVS**

Hoy me desperte feliz, la razón no lo sé, pero siento que será un gran día, ya paso una semana desde que le hicimos la broma a seiya, y lo bueno de esto es que seiya ya no me persigue como antes, eso me pone a un más feliz, pero si lo que me tiene intrigada es Endimión, por más que trato de averiguar quién es, no puedo y lo malo de todo es que me está empezando a gustar Endimión y es algo tonto porque no me puede empezar a gustar alguien que no conozco y que nunca en mi vida he visto, alguien que se esconde detrás de unas palabras que cada día me van enamorando más, espero yo dije enamorando? Creo que me estoy volviendo loquita, pero no… y no es solo Endimión quien me gusta sino que también Darién! Pueden creerlo? No puedo estar sintiendo cosas por mi mejor amigo, pero es que Darién se ha comportado de una manera tan extraña estas últimas semanas, me coquetea, me invita a salir y caminamos por la calle tomados de la mano como si fuéramos una pareja común y corriente, eso me confunde.

En fin hoy es viernes y hoy comienza la tercera broma a seiya, las chicas y yo contratamos a un transexual para que se haga pasar por la novia de seiya, lo bueno de esto es que Yaten y Taiki se nos unieron ellos piensan que ya es hora de que a su hermano se le quite la manía de sentirse superior a los demás así que ellos nos ayudaran, nuestro objetivo es que seiya valla con sus hermanos a un bar que frecuentan ir los de nuestra escuela, se llama "black moon" en ese bar va a parecer la supuesta novia de seiya, esto será genial y me ayudara a olvidar mis problemas con Endimión y Darién.

—ahh! Otra vez este tonto dolor de cabeza—grite harta, es que ya hace unas dos semanas atrás me comenzaron unos dolores de cabeza infernales—tendré que ir al doctor para que me de unos analgésicos para esta tonta migraña—me levante y me di una ducha, casi siempre se me calmaban con un baño, después de estar lista baje a tomar desayuno. —Buenos días! —salude a mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla.

—buenos días cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste? —pregunto dulcemente mi mamá

—Más o menos—dije con mi mano en la cabeza

—No me digas, ¿migraña?— yo asentí—hay hija es normal no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto se irán. —dijo antes de llevarse su taza de té a la boca.

—Eso espero mamá, eso espero…—dije antes de morder un pan tostado. Luego mire el reloj y ya era hora de irme a la escuela— bueno mamita ya me voy a la escuela, adiós—dije antes de besar su mejilla y encaminarme a la puerta, me detuve a ponerme mis zapatos.

—adiós cariño, cuídate ¿si?—dijo mi mamá

—sí, mamá, ciao!—y me marche a la escuela, iba caminando distraídamente por la calle cuando siento que alguien toma mi mano entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, cuando volteo a ver quién era me encuentro con los ojos que me han hecho delirar últimamente.

—Buenos días, princesa—dijo antes de besar mi mejilla

—Buenos días, Darién—dije sonrojada pero con una sonrisa

—y bien, crees que resulte lo de esta noche, princesa—me pregunto pero como yo iba tan embobada mirándolo no escuche cuando me hablaba— "_dios, como no me di cuenta antes que era tan guapo?"_ —Pensé—¿princesa?...¿serena?... serenaaa—dijo pasando su mano por enfrente de mi rostro, solo hay me di cuenta que paramos y me estaba hablando.

—he? Lo siento estaba distraída—dije sonrojada y bajando la cabeza

—Tranquila…—dijo entre risas— te preguntaba si crees que resulte lo de esta noche—me dijo

—claro! Tiene que funcionar—dije de inmediato, casi gritando.

—Tranquila, jaja—dijo sonriendo, mientras volvíamos a caminar.

—Lo siento—me disculpe

—Serena… me preguntaba si hoy quieres ir conmigo a tomar un helado después de la escuela—hay no, otra cita no cita, que hago si acepto esto me confundirá mucho más, que hago, que hago—que me dices?—me pregunto con una sonrisa. Diablos, ya se!

—Lo siento, Darién es que hoy no puedo, las chicas y yo quedamos en juntarnos para seguir con el plan de esta noche—dije cabizbaja, odiaba mentirle, la verdad es que ya teníamos todo listo, pero es para mejor.

—Entiendo…—dijo con un deje de tristeza, pero lego volvió a sonreír—pero bueno vendrán más días no?—dijo animado

—claro!—dije con una sonrisa forzada, es que la verdad no sé cómo llevar esto—bueno vámonos o llegaremos tarde—tire de su mano que aún seguía entrelazada con la mía y comenzamos a correr.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya era hora de la salida y fui a mi casillero en busca de mis cosas, y estaba, otra de las notas de mi amor virtual, no espere más y comencé a leer la hermosa nota.

_Mi bella princesa serenity _

_Déjame decirte que hoy estas más hermosa que nunca, bueno siempre estas hermosa mi bella dama, quiero decirte que cada día sueño con besar tus bellos labios, a un que tengo la certeza de que sabrán a gloria, hoy en la hora de almuerzo estabas angelical con esa bella sonrisa que desde siempre me ha deslumbrado, y espero algún día mi amada, poder confesarte quien soy y también poder confesarte mi amor._

_Quiero que sepas cariño, que siempre estoy a tu lado, jamás te dejare sola preciosa._

_Te quiere y Te ama_

_Tu Endimión._

Mi corazón ya a esta hora palpitaba muy rápido, es tan lindo y me encanta leer cada día estas bellas notas a un que la verdad esta es la nota más larga que he recibido en estos dos años, para mi es una señal, la señal de que muy pronto lo voy a conocer, pero de repente alguien me arrebata la nota de mis manos, volteo rápidamente a ver quién había sido. Darién.

—Que estás leyendo cabeza de chorlito—dijo con una sonrisa burlona, odio cuando me llama así.

—nada, que a ti te importe, Darién… dámela—dije intentando quitársela pero el antipático la levanto bien alto, en estos momentos odio ser baja—Darién dámela!—dije dando brinquitos para poder alcanzarla. Darién la miro, mas no la leyó pero se acercó a mí, dejándome acorralada entre él y los casilleros. Poso un brazo por arriba de mi cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa coqueta. Yo trague grueso. —da…Darién…que…que haces—diablos! Odio tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa.

—siempre me va a importar lo que tu hagas, serena—dijo dejando la nota en mi mano, mas no se movió de su lugar, yo baje la mirada para ver como dejaba la nota en mi mano luego levante la cabeza para mirarlo, me encantan sus ojos.

—lo…lo se…er…eres…mi…mejor… …no?—ya basta de tartamudear tonta!

—cierto…—dijo antes de bajar la cabeza y unir sus labios con los míos, al principio me sorprendió, pero luego me deje llevar, cerré mis ojos, y por dios siento mariposa en mi estómago, y eso no está bien, hago el intento de alejarme más él no me deja el brazo que estaba arriba de mi cabeza ahora se encontraba en mi cintura y la otra la puso sobre mi mejilla para profundizar más el beso, doy gracias que no me haya permitido alejarme, nos separamos por falta de aire, juntamos nuestras frentes—lo siento, sé que te molesto, pero no pude contenerme—dijo alejándose un poco de mí, no sé por qué me molesto que se disculpara.

—no te preocupes… no seremos ni los primero y últimos amigos que se besen, ¿no?—dije antes de empujarlo y salir corriendo a la salida, escuche que me gritaba pero mas no voltee y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a casa, cuando entre a casa trate de controlar mi respiración, comencé a caminar a la cocina pero un fuerte mareo hizo que me tambaleara un poco, alcance apoyarme en la pared, puse mi mano en mi frente y cerré los ojos para que se me pasara, ya después de un rato así, se me paso, moví la cabeza para cada lado y seguí mi camino a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua y me apoye en el lavaplatos.

—Eso me pasa por no haber parado a descansar un momento, no vuelvo a correr—dije hablando sola—Darién es un tonto, como se atreve a besarme y luego a disculparse es un payaso ¿pero…porque lo hizo?—esa pregunta me rondaba por la cabeza, fui hasta mi habitación y me recosté un poco en mi cama y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a tomar una siesta.

**Fin POVS**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**POVD**

—hola mamá Ikuko!—dije educadamente.

—Darién hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?—me pregunto muy alegre Ikuko.

—Bien, mamá Ikuko, gracias por preguntar—dije brindándole una sonrisa—venía a buscar a serena, ya que Rei hará una cena en su casa y nos quiere a todos presente—dije algo nervioso, ya que no me gustaba mentir.

—oh! claro, pero… serena no me dijo nada—dijo extrañada—hay pero que mal educada, pasa Darién—dijo dejándome entrar—cuando llegue a casa serena estaba dormida, al parecer llego muy cansada, puedes subir a despertarla yo ya lo intente pero no tuve suerte—dijo algo extrañada ya que sere siempre despertaba de inmediato.

—claro, gracias mamá Ikuko, con su permiso—dije algo avergonzado

Cuando llege a la habitación de serena, di unos golpes en la puerta pero mas no me abrió así que entre sin hacer mucho ruido, serena se encontraba acostada durmiendo, esboce una pequeña sonrisa y me acerque cautelosamente sin despertarla y me senté en la orilla de la cama, acaricie y bese su mejilla, luego la removí un poco pero no despertó.

—serena…—dije moviéndola pero ni señal de vida me daba—serena, ya despierta…princesa! —volví a intentarlo pero no lo logre, entonces se me ocurrió algo, busco mis audífonos y mi Mp3 en mis bolsillos hasta que los encontré, con mucho cuidado le pongo los audífonos en las orejas a sere, le di todo el volumen, sabía que no le gustaba la música agresiva, claro que a mí tampoco pero me gustaba molestar a sere, en fin le di play a la música, y de un momento a otro tenia a serena tirada en el suelo quejándose por la caída de la cama, respiraba agitadamente, luego levanto la mirada y me miro.

—Darién! —grito enojada, se levantó y comenzó a perseguirme por toda la habitación yo reía a carcajadas y ella más se molestaba me gustaba verla—me las vas a pagar! Tonto!— me volvió a gritar

—s, claro cuando me alcan…—no alcance a terminar porque mi bella bruja me aventó al suelo y se montó sobre mi espalda, puso una mano en mi cabeza y me la aplasto contra el suelo—hay, hay… duele sere…—me queje, jamás subestimes a una mujer y menos cuando está enojada.

—si? Te duele, pues más me duelen mis hermosos oídos por culpa de tu agresiva música, Tonto! —dijo riéndose. Amo escuchar sus carcajeadas.

—Está bien, lo siento, pero no despertabas así que no halle otra cosa que despertaste de esa manera, lo siento—dije fingiendo.

—de verdad? —dijo antes de quitar sus manos de mi cabeza, entonces aproveche y la gire dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo. —q…que… ha…haces…tonto—amo cuando tartamudea.

—ahora es mi turno de recibir una disculpa ¿no crees?—dije acercando mi rostro al suyo, hasta estar a centímetros de distancia. Sere cambio su rostro de vergüenza a uno serio, luego sentí sus manos en mis hombros, pero no quitaba sus miradas de la mía

— ¿Por qué me besaste hoy Darién?—la verdad que esa pregunta no me la esperaba, mas no sabía que decirle, ni yo sabía por qué lo hice, más bien si se por qué lo hice pero ella no puede saberlo, me levante y le tendí mi mano para que se pusiera de pies, luego volvió a preguntarme—respóndeme Darién? ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Yo… solo quería probar si lo que decía la nota era cierto—me excuse—quería probar que tus labios sabían a gloria—dije rojo.

—Eso es cierto?—pregunto curiosa, entonces recordé

—sere vete a cambiar de ropa que debemos irnos es 30 min

— ¿irnos? A dond… la broma! Cierto!—grito antes de mirarse de arriba abajo, luego me echo una mirada, que entendí de inmediato así que Salí de la habitación y la espere en la sala, definitivamente me salve, di un gran suspiro, luego de unos minutos, sere bajo vestida, se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azules, que los acompañaba con unas botas café que le llegaban a la rodilla con algo de tacón, una camiseta amarilla con rayas y un saco del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con una ondas en las puntas, simplemente preciosa.

—listo ya vámonos—en su cuello llevaba colgada una cámara, esto será muy gracioso.

—sí, vámonos—dije

Cuando llegamos al bar las chicas ya se encontraban hay, la primera en hablar fue Rei, siempre es tan cariñosa.

—Menos mal ya llegaron! Donde demonios se metieron?!—dijo cruzándose de brazos. Iba a responder pero más ella no me dejo—no me digas, no me digas, no quiero saber.

—Rei, amor ya cálmate si, lo bueno es que ya están aquí—gracias, gracias! Adoro a Nicolás! —los chicos ya están a dentro, llegaron ase 30 min, cielo ya está "lista" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, yo sonreí—para entrar en acción.

—bien, aquí tengo la cámara, que cielo comience con el juego—dijo mi sere.

Nicolás le marco a la tal cielo, después de unos minutos se acercó a nosotros.

—Bien, dijo que ya lo tenía en la mira, que ahora ya se acercaba a él, así que entremos rápido si queremos obtener algo— todos asentimos.

—pues vamos!—grito mi amigo Andrew más que animado.

**Fin POVD**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dentro del bar una "mujer" se acerca hasta donde se encontraban Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Estos dos últimos se dieron una mirada de complicidad y luego sonrieron.

—hola guapo ¿quieres bailar? —pregunto mirando a seiya y guiñándole un ojo.

—claro, ¿porque no muñeca?—respondió este—pero puedo dejar a mis hermanos solos—dijo haciéndose el interesante.

—oh! vamos, estoy segura de que a tus hermanos no les importaría si te bienes a bailar conmigo—dijo insistiendo y mirando a Taiki y Yaten

—No, claro que no, nos importa, ve hermano y diviértete—dijo Taiki casi empujándolo.

—bueno si insisten, vamos muñeca que la música no se haga esperar.

Serena y los demás estaban en una mesa que estaba en el lado más oscuro todos llevaban lentes de sol oscuros para no ser reconocidos, esperando a que este tipo o tipa actuara pronto.

En ese momento el tipo/a sé acerca a seiya y lo beso!... sere y los demás se sorprendieron mucho.

—sere! Toma la foto pero ya! —grito mina desesperada

—si…si cierto! —sere tomo la cámara y saco la foto—listo! —grito victoriosa—wuo! Se ven claras—dijo sere viendo las fotos que tomo

—Que le estará diciendo?—pregunto Amy, todos nos giramos y vimos que la supuesta novia de seiya le decía algo en el oído. Sere también tomo fotos de esa escena.

**Con seiya y la "novia"**

—wau! Muñeca que rápida eres—dijo un seiya coqueto y sorprendido.

—cuando quieras lo repito amorcito—dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

—Eso me gustaría—dijo acercándose para el dar la iniciativa esta vez pero, cielo puso su mano entre sus bocas y lo aparto. —que sucede?

—antes, quiero mostrarte quien soy, cariño no me gusta mucho mentir, y menos cuando sé que tú también admites tu naturaleza!— grito feliz cielo.

—mi naturaleza de que hablas? —dijo sin entender

—de esta amorcito—dijo antes de quitarse la peluca y mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

—Eres Hombre!— grito este sorprendido y a la vez con asco

—oh si papasito! Y lo bueno es que tú me correspondes, ven aquí! —dijo antes de agarrar sus nalgas y acercarlo.

—qué asco! Suéltame!—grito horrorizado, los chicos estaban muertos de la risa y sere no paraba de tomar fotografías, Taiki y Yaten le salían lágrimas de tanto reír.—suéltame! —volvió a gritar.

—hay cariño, con mi serena nadie se mete—le susurro en el oído, seiya abrió mucho los ojos—a un que tú y yo podríamos divertirnos un ratito no crees? —dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente, seiya aleteaba, sere no perdió oportunidad y tomo más fotografías, ya tenía algunas del beso pero en estas cielo no tenía peluca lo que mostraba claramente que era un hombre. Entonces cielo suelta de un tirón a seiya y se volvió a colocar la peluca y se marchó.

—que asco! —dijo pasándose la mano por la boca para quitar sus besos. Yaten y Taiki que no paraban de reír, se calmaron y hicieron como que estaban muy sorprendidos.

—aléjate de mi seiya! —dijo Yaten haciendo una cruz con sus dedos

—hay hermano no sabía que eras, de esos—dijo Taiki fingiendo asco.

—qué? No van a creer que yo…yo

—Nosotros nos marchamos adiós hermanito—y ambos salieron casi corriendo del lugar dejando a seiya parado y solo.

—Misión cumplida—dijo sere—hora de irse…vamos, vamos—dijo empujando a todos, luego de unos segundos todos salieron como si nada del bar, al momento de salir de ahí, comenzaron a correr todos, después de unos minutos todos pararon en donde se encontraban los autos de los chicos.

—wuo! Eso estuvo genial—decía una Lita cansada pero que no paraba de reír

—Si… eso estuvo verdaderamente fantástico—dijo Yaten que venía junto a Taiki.

De un momento a otro todos se quedaron mirando y como de la nada comenzaron a reír a carcajeadas.

—Definitivamente esto no lo olvidare jamás—dijo un Darién con lágrimas y una gran sonrisa.

Después de un gran rato de risas todos se fueron para sus casas, Darién dejo a serena en su casa y se marchó, ambos no se dijeron nada en todo el camino, por vergüenza quizás o por que no querían arruinar el momento de alegría por el que habían pasado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunes en la mañana un peli negro estaba llegando a la escuela, al momento de entrar todos se le quedaban viendo raro, escuchaba mormullos y risas no entendía el por qué, pero al momento de entrar al pasillo de la escuela lo entendió todo, habían carteles pegados por todo el pasillo, carteles en donde salía él y el tipejo que lo había besado el viernes en el bar y no solo eso también iban acompañadas de algunas preguntas, pregunta que lo hicieron reventar de enojo.

"_**Seiya ha salido del closet"**_

"_**Seiya es GAY confirmado"**_

"_**A Seiya Kou le gustan los hombres!"**_

Enfurecido trato de sacar todas las fotos que pudo y las boto a la basura dejando una en su manos, y se fue en busca de la causante de todo.

Cuando la encontró, estaba muy felizmente hablando con sus amigas, mientras que él estaba pasando por la humillación más grande que lo habían hecho pasar, bueno no la más humillante, cuando llego a su lado, le grito muy fuerte pero no logro intimidar a serena, esta se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa de burla.

—por qué escribiste esta sarta de mentiras!—dijo casi gritando.

—qué? —se hizo la desentendida—yo no escribí nada que no fuera cierto seiya—dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—por qué lo hiciste?!

—bien, te vi ayer y bueno creí que era injusto que todos no se enteraran de semejante bomba!— dijo sarcástica

—pues, ya deja de hacer esto! —grito más que molesto, furioso.

—Bien, lo are cuando te hinques de rodillas ahora mismo frente a mí y me pidas perdón—dijo sere, seria.

—eso jamás—dijo chocante

—bueno, entonces atente a las consecuencias, por qué no parare hasta que eso pase, me oíste?! —dijo volteándose y marchándose con sus amigas que hasta ese momento prefirieron no entrometerse y solo observar, se fueron dejando a un seiya muy molesto.

—Eso nunca, veremos quién gana esta guerra bombón…—dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno, mis queridísimas lectoras aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi bella historia espero les guste, un beso bey.**


	10. Broma y Temor

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 10**

Un pelinegro estaba en los camerinos quitándose la ropa de entrenamiento listo para darse una ducha, se puso su bañador de Bob esponja, no había nadie así que no importaba se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave para darse una ducha de agua caliente ya que ese día amaneció helado que mejor que calentar el cuerpo así? Cerro los ojos al momento de sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo, tomo su botella de champú y se unto un poco en las manos y se echó al cabello pero de momento sus manos se quedaron pegadas a su cabeza tiro de ellas pero mas no se despegaron.

Fuera de las duchas estaba un peli plateado y su hermano grabando lo que sucedía en el interior no podían aguantar la risa que intentaban callar.

El pelinegro salió de la ducha enojado pero su furia creo más al momento de verse en el espejo no soporto más y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—SERENAAAAAAAAAAAA! —y salió de los camerinos gritando como loco, con las manos pegadas en la cabeza su cuerpo entero de color verde y sus bañadores de Bob esponja.

**No muy lejos de ahí.**

Un grupo se encontraba viendo la grabación por una computadora portátil, uno de los chicos llevaba una llave para abrir cañerías en la mano y los demás solo reían.

—Creo que se nos pasó la mano, no creen chicos—pregunto serena, todos se miraron por unos segundos y luego respondieron.

—naaah!

—Bien, me voy a ver esto en vivo, porque mi victima está llamándome—dijo y le dio la computadora a Amy.

—nosotros vamos contigo! espéranos—grito mina

—si! Nosotros también queremos ver este espectáculo en vivo—dijo un sonriente Andrew

**Con seiya**

—Serenaaaa!—volvió a gritar, en ese momento ya toda la escuela estaba riendo de la pobre desgracia de seiya—Donde estas bruja loca! —gritaba como demente.

—me buscabas? —dijo con una sonrisa de malicia

—si! Que te pasa he? —Dijo frente a ella—te volviste loca? O qué?

—No entiendo por qué me culpas a mí—dijo inocentemente

—a no lo entiendes? Crees que soy idiota para no darme cuenta que tú y tu estúpido grupito de idiotas me hicieron esto? —pregunto molesto

—está bien, si fui yo y que?! —dijo desafiante, en ese momento serena comenzó a ver nublado con el ojo izquierdo, lo encontró extraño ya que estaba usando los lentes de contacto, en ese momento se comenzó a marear.

—no sabes con quien te metiste, maldita mocosa! —grito, y con mucha fuerza se despegó las manos de su cabeza quedando así algunos mechones en su manos mas no le importo, agarro a serena de los brazos y la zamarreo un poco—ya déjame en paz! Quieres? Ya te digo de una vez que no tendrás de mi lo que quieres—dijo apretándola un poco más, serena veía todo nublado, mas no podía defenderse.

—Hey! Te estás pasando, quítale tus manos de enzima—grito Darién, separándolo de serena con un empujón.

—tu que te metes eh! chiba—dijo muy molesto

—me meto porque es a mi amiga a quien estas agrediendo, idiota! —dijo Darién dándolo un nuevo empujón, entonces seiya se abalanzó sobre él ya se encontraba arto de las estúpidas bromitas de ese grupo, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero Darién no se quedó atrás ya que le devolvió otro, y así comenzaron una pelea entre los dos.

—Chicos…—dijo apenas serena en un susurro—ya…ya deténg…—no alcanzo a terminar ya que de repente perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó.

—serena! —gritaron las chicas

—serena, amiga que te sucede? —decía una preocupada Lita

—serena, reacciona! —grito Rei pero más sere no se movió, los chicos seguían peleando, llegaron dos profesores uno con ayuda de Nicolás y Andrew separaron a Darién y seiya. Mientras el otro auxiliaba a serena.

—suéltenme! —gritaba Darién molesto tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos—déjenme partirle la cara por insultar a serena!

—Darién ya cálmate! Que no vez que serena está mal—grito Nicolás

—Nicolás tiene razón Darién! Voltea! Sere está desmayada! —dijo Andrew

Entonces Darién se volteo de inmediato y vio a sere siendo atendida por un profesor que le tomaba el pulso se zafo de los agarres de sus amigos y se fue junto a su amada.

—serena, princesa que te sucede—dijo angustiado.

—por favor… que no ven que esta fingiendo! —escupió veneno seiya.

—Tu cállate idiota, que esta vez no será Darién quien te parta la cara—dijo enojado Andrew

Darién no tomo en cuenta la discusión entre Andrew y seiya cargo a serena y fue corriendo a la enfermería detrás de él venían sus amigas y el profesor, el otro profesor se quedó con seiya para que no escapara del castigo, lo ando a vestirse ya que la tintura del cuerpo no le saldría por días.

Todos estaban preocupados por sere, cuando salió la enfermera les dijo que se desmayó porque tenía defensas bajas así que no era nada para preocuparse.

Darién entro a verla, se encontraba sentada y mirando por la ventana, no lo sintió cuando entro.

—hola…—dijo con una sonrisa torcida, serena volteo a mirarlo y también le sonrió.

—hola…—pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el rostro de su amigo. —Darién mira como quedaste! —dijo preocupada

—no es nada, no te preocupes

—que no me preocupe. Darién? Estas todo moreteado—dijo tomándolo de la barbilla

—si… y tu estas bien?

—sí, yo estoy bien, la enfermera me dijo que descansara un momento y luego podía volver a clases—dijo seria pero preocupada por Darién.

—princesa quita esa cara si? Yo estoy bien, solo que nadie me salvo de un gran reto del director. —dijo con una sonrisa

—director?! Te suspendieron?

—No claro, que no—dijo sonriente

—oh! qué bien—dijo respondiéndole de la misma manera, después de unos minutos más de seguir conversando, serena se fue a su salón.

A la salida serena fue por sus cosas a su casillero, pero fue extraño no encontrar una nota de Endimión, hace ya dos semanas que no le escribía y empezó a extrañarlo pero eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de una cosa… que estaba enamorada de Darién, amaba a su amigo en secreto, y no sabía cómo sucedió, simplemente que paso.

Otra cosa que la preocupada ere ese desmayo que sufrió y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le dejo después ese simple desmayo, pensativa se fue a casa. Cuando llego saludo a sus padres y se fue a su habitación para hacer la tarea, no sabe en qué momento se quedó dormida en su escritorio, solo que despertó al escuchar que golpean la puerta de su habitación.

—serena…hija ya baja a cenar cariño—dijo su madre del otro lado.

—Ya…ya voy mamá—dijo apenas, se sentía mal, la cabeza le dolía a morir.

Cuando bajo a cenar, se sentó junto a su padre, mas no probó bocado todo lo que veía en su plato le revolvía el estómago.

—serena, hija que te sucede? —pregunto su madre—no has probado bocado, cariño.

—lo… lo siento mamá es que no…no me siento bien—dijo tratando de verla bien con su ojo izquierdo, parpadeo un par de veces pero no funciono.— creo que me iré a la cama—dijo parándose

—de verdad? —dijo su madre levantándose y caminado junto a su hija, puso su mano en la frente de ella—que raro, no tienes fiebre, te duele la cabeza hija? —pregunto preocupada

—sí, mamá, ya sabes la migraña

—pues esa migraña tuya me está preocupando he—dijo Kenji

—lo sé no te preocupes papá, como dijo mamá pronto se me pasara. —dijo con una sonrisa, antes de marcharse a su habitación, dejando a unos padres muy preocupados.

A la mañana siguiente sere se sentía mejor, así que estaba tranquila, tuvo un día ameno con sus amigas y sus novios, a la hora de almuerzo sus amigas se adelantaron ya que era quiso pasar al baño. Cuando llego al comedor, fue por su almuerzo, cuando se estaba acercando a la mesa de sus amigos, sus manos perdieron movilidad y se le cayó la bandeja con su almuerzo. Todos voltearon.

—que me pasa…—susurro con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, temblorosa se miraba sus manos, intentaba moverlas mas no reaccionaban.

—sere ¿estás bien? — pregunto Darién que se había acercado a ella, mas ella no le respondió— ¿sere? —volvió a preguntar, en ese momento sere comenzó a sentir sus manos, hasta que pudo volver a moverlas. Levanto la mirada a Darién y este noto que estaba llorando. —sere… ¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo…yo…no…no se—y salió corriendo. Escucho que Darién le gritaba mas no se volteo, corrió y corrió hasta que llego al pequeño invernadero que se encontraba en una de la azotea de esa enorme escuela. Se sentó en una de sus bancas.

—que…que me sucede, dios mío—se preguntó entre lágrimas—primero los dolores de cabeza, segundo el desmayo, después mi ojo y luego mis manos, que diablos me sucede! —grito con lágrimas de rabia por no saber ella misma que sucedía con ella.

Entre lágrimas se quedó hay sentada en esa banca, abrazándose a sí misma, decidida se levantó de allí, averiguaría que le sucedía, de alguna u otra forma esto tendría una explicación no? No estaba segura pero quizás sabía que podría tener, simplemente rogaba a dios que no sea lo que ella estaba pensando. Se quedó hay hasta que acabaron las clases y fue por sus cosas y se marchó a casa. Se marchó a casa con un temor horrible.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta entretenida historia. Un beso mis queridas lectoras.**


	11. Dolor, Declaración y Rechazo

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 11**

Cuando serena llego a casa, busco a su mamá con la mirada pero no la encontró, la llamo y tuvo respuesta desde la cocina así que se dirigió hasta ya.

—mamá…—dijo en un susurro acompañado con pequeñas lágrimas.

—dime cariño? —se volteo con una sonrisa pero desapareció al momento de ver el estado en que se encontraba su hija. —cariño que te sucede? —pregunto preocupada y abrazando a su hija.

—mamá, quiero…quiero—dijo apenas—quiero ir a médico, por favor.

—a medico? —Pregunto extrañada— ¿por qué quieres ir a médico, serena?

Serena le conto a su mamá que se sentía enferma, mas no quiso decirle sobre sus síntomas, no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta, solo quería ir a médico y averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba, Ikuko no dijo más nada y llevo a serena a médico.

Cuando la revisaron no le hallaron nada pero sin más le hicieron algunos exámenes, dijeron que ellos le avisarían cuando debía ir por ellos, se fue a su casa nerviosa.

—hija, tranquila cariño, ya verás que no es nada grave y en unos días veras que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo tratando de animarla

—sí, mamá, yo…yo mejor me voy a mi cuarto ¿sí? —dijo decaída—no tengo ganas de cenar. —y se fue a su habitación

Serena los siguientes días no fue a clases, porque quería estar en casa cuando llamaran del hospital, tardaban mucho, sere ya estaba con los nervios de punta, hasta que el día esperado llego.

Lunes por la mañana, serena se encontraba preparándose para ir a la escuela, ya había faltado 3 días a clases no podía darse el lujo de faltar otros días más, se estaba colocando la falda cuando siente el teléfono de su casa, mas no tomo importancia ya que debería de ser para su madre, ella se encontraba arreglándose un poquito cuando apareció su madre por la puerta.

—hija, no puedes ir a la escuela

— ¿por qué? —Pregunto extrañada— ¿qué paso?

—llamaron del hospital, cariño. Debemos ir por tus resultados

—Justo ahora! —dijo molesta—espere durante tres días para que llamaran avisando de los exámenes!—dijo cruzándose de brazos—no puedes ir tu por ellos mamá?

—Eso dije… pero el doctor quiere que tú también estés presente—dijo con algo de preocupación.

—de verdad? —dijo bajando los brazos, y mirando a su madre con miedo.

—oh! cariño, tranquila no pasara nada—dijo abrazándola—ahora ve cámbiate que debemos irnos —serena asintió y se cambió de ropa.

Ya era la entrada a clases, y un pelinegro esta sentándose en su pupitre listo para la clase de Biología, el profesor estaba sacando todo lo necesario para comenzar la clase cuando entra un alumno y le entrega un papel al profesor, este lo lee y levanta la mirada directo a Darién.

—joven chiba, lo solicitan en la oficina del director.

—Sí, gracias—dijo levantándose, salió del salón pensando para que podrían necesitarlo, y así siguió hasta que llego golpeo la puerta suavemente, hasta que oyó un "adelante".

—Buenos días, sr director—dijo saludando con la cabeza—me dijeron que me mando a llamar.

—joven chiba, por favor tome asiento.

—gracias, se puede saber para que me necesita?

—bueno, joven, lo mande a llamar por que… esta mañana me ha llegado una solicitud de un programa de intercambio, desde Inglaterra y usted ha salido seleccionado debido a su buena conducta y notas excelentes, ahora me preguntaba si usted estaría de acuerdo en tomar esta gran oportunidad de estudiar fuera del país por un año—termino de hablar el director

Darién no sabía que decir, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, siempre había querido estudiar fuera del país, pero siempre fue como un sueño inalcanzable y ahora tenía la oportunidad a la vuelta de la esquina, pero simplemente ahora no podía darse el lujo de aceptarla, no ahora que estaba decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a serena, no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

—bueno, a fines de mes hay un programa de dos semanas, que son para los chicos que han sido seleccionados, para pasar un tiempo en ese lugar y poder acostumbrarse a ese ambiente, así para cuando tenga que volver para quedarse por un año no tenga ningún inconveniente —volvió hablar el director.

—escuche, sr. Director, estoy muy agradecido de verdad de haber podido salir seleccionado por usted, pero me veo en la obligación, de rechazar esta oportunidad que usted me está ofreciendo—dijo relajado.

— ¿está seguro? Joven chiba, mire, que es una gran oportunidad—dijo tratando de convencerlo—al…al menos piénselo, luego me dice si su respuesta sigue siendo la misma o no, ¿le parece? —pregunto

—está bien sr, lo pensare, pero estoy completamente seguro de que mi decisión no cambiara—sin más salió de la oficina, camino a su siguiente clase, lo que lo tenía más preocupado es que no ha visto a serena desde el miércoles, después de la escuela iría a su casa a visitarla.

Serena se encontraba sentada en la consulta del doctor, esperando que llegara con sus resultados, yo se estaba quedando sin uñas, se encontraba muy nerviosa, aunque su mamá se encontraba segura de que no vería ser algo malo, por más que lo intentaba ella no podía creer eso.

—Bueno, aquí tengo los resultados—dijo el doctor que venía entrando por la puerta. Se sentó frente a serena y abrió el sobre, comenzó a leer y abrió mucho los ojos.

—y bien... ¿Que tengo doctor? —Pregunto nerviosa—que dicen los exámenes? —el doctor mas no sabía cómo hablar —por favor no se quede callado—rogo asustada.

—Yo… yo no sé cómo decirles esto—dijo con lastima, lastima de que una joven tan linda y hermosa como serena terminara así, aquella muchacha que lo cautivo en el primer momento que la vio.

—Doctor Tenou, díganos que sucede —hablo la madre, que en ese momento se encontraba ya tomando la mano de su hija.

—La… la señorita serena…tiene un tumor cerebral—serena quedo choqueada, se puso pálida, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

—Está seguro doctor—pregunto Ikuko derramando lágrimas.

—no bromearía con algo así, señora, créame—dijo el doctor con lastima

—mi hija…—hablo apena debido al llanto—mi hija… ¿puede morir?—pregunto dolida, pregunta que hiso que serena reaccionara y saliera de su shock.

—yo…—dijo el doctor

—dígame por favor doctor me voy a morir! —pregunto sere alterada y muy pero muy asustada.

—No… estamos seguros señorita, escúcheme el tumor que padece usted puede ser el tumor Hemangioblastoma del cerebelo, este tipo de tumor se origina en las células embrionarias—trato de explicar—Dígame una cosa, usted ha presentado algún síntoma como ¿Incapacidad para controlar los movimientos musculares voluntarios? O ha tenido ¿problemas de visión en alguno de sus ojos? Solo con estos síntomas podemos dar por firmado si es este tipo de tumor —serena se quedó sin aliento, definitivamente le estaba ocurriendo esto.

—si…—dijo en un susurro y mirando sus manos—hace una semana atrás perdí la vista de mi ojo izquierdo y la semana pasada no tuve movilidad en mis manos, el problema de mi ojo izquierdo lo pase por alto pensando que era normal ya que yo siempre he usado anteojos, solo hace unos meses deje de usarlos para usar lentes de contacto— respondió choqueada.

—entonces no, nos equivocamos, serena, usted padece de esta enfermedad—dijo con lastima en su mirada, lo que noto serena.

— ¿puedo morir? —volvió a preguntar en un balbuceo

—es posible, señorita serena, lo siento mucho—dijo bajando la mirada, no soportaba ver el dolor que reflejaban esos bellos ojos.

— ¿hay alguna cura doctor Haruka? —pregunto Ikuko devastada

—sí, señora si la hay…

—cuál? Díganos por favor—pregunto serena parándose de su asiento con una pequeña luz de esperanza.

—Por favor tranquilícese—dijo tratando se sentarla nuevamente—existe una operación, pero déjenme decirles que muy pocas personas logran salir con vida de esta operación.

—Dios…—Ikuko no paraba de llorar no podía creer que esto le sucediera a su pequeña, solo tenía 16 años tenía mucho por que vivir.

—quiero hacerlo! —dijo sere, de la nada

—es una decisión muy delicada, serena—dijo Haruka—debes pensar bien si quieres arriesgarte a operarte serena, podrías morir o no, nadie lo sabe, solo dios.

Serena estaba entre la espada y la pared mas no aguanto más y salió corriendo del hospital, su madre no la alcanzo.

Llego al parque número 10 y se sentó en una banca frente al lago, solo hay logro llorar, solo hay pudo desahogar su dolor, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué a ella? Por qué justo ahora que estaba decidida a declarársele a Darién, estaba devastada.

Paso todo el día caminando por las calles de Tokio, hasta que llego a su casa al atardecer, cuando entro a su casa choqueada y sin ánimos de nada, su padre la esperaba en la sala, de un momento a otro serena se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su padre, en ese momento serena se derrumbó, cayendo al suelo junto a su padre, llorando desconsoladamente, en ese momento Ikuko también se acercó rodeo también a su hija, los tres se encontraban hay sentados en el suelo de la sala sufriendo junto a su hija.

Su madre le dijo que Darién había ido en la tarde a visitarla, y ella le dijo que se encontraba enferma, diciendo el moreno que pasaría al día siguiente a visitarla, serena se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decirle a su madre que no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, sea quien sea, no quería ver a nadie.

Y así paso un sema sin asistir a clases.

A la semana después decidió asistir a clases, si ya no le quedaba tanto tiempo de vida, al menos que se opere, bueno solo si sale bien de ello, por lo menos debía disfrutar a sus amigas, amigos y familia.

Sus amigos la encontraban extraña, serena ya no sonreía como antes, ya ni ganas tenía de seguir torturando a seiya, solo a veces compartía pequeñas risas con las chicas pero eran mínimas. Nadie sabía que le pasaba.

Serena iba entrando a su salón y vio a sus amigas hablando y riendo de cosas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al menos ellas eran felices y así seguiría, no les diría nada para no acabar con su felicidad y llevarlas junto a ella en su desgracia, se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Que hacen chicas! — grito contenta

—Hola serena! —dijeron en unísono las chicas, contentas de que este día sere se había levantado de mejor humor.

—y de que hablan? —y así las chicas le contaron todas las cosas que hicieron esa semana que ella falto, serena las miraba con una termina infinita, cuanto extrañaría a sus amigas, sin darse cuenta unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos.

—serena que te pasa amiga? —dijo Amy quien se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas de su amiga.

—sere, porque lloras—pregunto Mina abrazándola.

—no es nada chica, solo lloro de felicidad, por tener unas amigas tan maravillosas y hermosas como ustedes, nunca las voy a olvidar chicas, siempre me hicieron feliz, aun cuando era invisible ustedes estuvieron a mi lado defendiéndome de los abusos de los demás, prométanme que nunca, pero nunca olvidaran que las amo chicas. —dijo entre lágrimas, odiaba despedirse.

—sere, que tienes? ¿Por qué nos dices esto? —dijo Rei que se encontraba llorando por las palabras de su amiga, las demás también se encontraban igual, sentían un dolor muy grande, como si su amiga se estuviera despidiendo.

—nada chicas, solo quería decirle cuanto significan para mi

—serena! —dijeron todas, abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—emm… disculpen este momento de cariño y afecto—hablo Andrew, haciendo que las chicas se separaran. —pero mi amigo aquí, quiere hablar con serena. —dijo golpeando la espalda de Darién.

—hola, serena…hee…yo quisiera hablar un momento contigo, me permites? —hablo Darién avergonzado

—sí, claro—dijo secándose las lagrimas

—me acompañas? —pregunto a lo que serena asintió.

La llevo a la azotea, hay se acercó a la baranda pensando muy bien las palabras de cómo le diría sus sentimientos, se encontraba muy nervioso.

—y bien, que querías hablar conmigo Darién?

—Yo…quería decirte algo importante sere—dijo dándole la cara.

—Bueno, pues dímelo—dijo con una sonrisa

—serena, yo…diablos—dijo jalándose el cabello en una señal de nerviosismo—serena, yo soy Endimión!—hablo sin más rodeos.

—qué? —pregunto sorprendida—dices… dices que esas notas que me han llegado todos estos años han sido tuyas? —pregunto con una pisca de molestia.

—así es…

—por qué mentiste?

—no… no mentí, es solo que… no sabía cómo decírtelo…

—y por qué solo no lo dijiste y ya!

—porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, serena, no quería perderte, por dios, hemos sido mejores amigos por 14 años, no quería arruinarlo, por dios… te he amado por 14 años!—dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, lo que destrozo a serena—Serena…yo…yo te amo…—esa palabra termino por romper su alma en mil pedacitos, apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, le dolería la respuesta que le daría, pero debía hacerlo, no podía dejar que el sufriera por lo que le estaba pasando, preferiría mil veces que sufriera al ser rechazado que sufriera cuando se enterara que ella estaba en sus últimos momentos.

—pero…pero yo no…te amo—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Darién reflejo una mirada de dolor al escuchar sus palabras…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bueno amigas aquí el capítulo que tanto esperaban, las quiero… espero les guste bey, un beso.**


	12. No te mueras serena

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 12**

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

—_por qué mentiste?_

—_no… no mentí, es solo que… no sabía cómo decírtelo…_

—_y por qué solo no lo dijiste y ya!_

—_porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, serena, no quería perderte, por dios, hemos sido mejores amigos por 14 años, no quería arruinarlo, por dios… te he amado por 14 años!—dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, lo que destrozo a serena—Serena…yo…yo te amo…—esa palabra termino por romper su alma en mil pedacitos, apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, le dolería la respuesta que le daría, pero debía hacerlo, no podía dejar que el sufriera por lo que le estaba pasando, preferiría mil veces que sufriera al ser rechazado que sufriera cuando se enterara que ella estaba en sus últimos momentos._

—_pero…pero yo no…te amo—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Darién reflejo una mirada de dolor al escuchar sus palabras…_

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

— Yo no te amo—volvió a repetir con la cabeza gacha

—no…no te creo—logro decir Darién que ya se encontraba derramando algunas lágrimas.

—pues… créelo porque es la verdad, Darién—dijo esta ves mirándolo a los ojos

—estas mintiendo…—dijo en un susurro—sé que estas mintiendo! —grito dolido

—que no, por dios! — dijo en el mismo tono

—pero…pero yo creí que tu…—dijo destrozado—yo creí que tú también me amabas—dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros—lo sentí serena! Sentí que me amabas, porque respondiste a mis besos con la misma intensidad que yo, no me mientas por favor. —serena coloco una mano en su mejilla, le dolía hacerlo sufrir así pero tenía que hacerlo.

—no miento Darién, el único amor que yo siento por ti es amor de hermanos—eso le destrozo el corazón al ver el gran dolor que le causaron sus palabras a su amado—Eres mi mejor amigo, jamás podría verte con otros ojos Darién.

—que! No… yo lo sentí serena—volvió a repetir

—Darién esos besos…—pero se calló un momento, le costaba decir las cosas.

—habla… termina lo que ibas a decir, esos besos qué?

—Esos besos no fueron nada…—estas palabras le destruyeron por completo su corazón, la persona que el mas amaba acabo con él en unos simples minutos. Se apartó de ella como si tuviera la peste, la miro de una manera que ella jamás pensaría que la miraría, en esa mirada le trasmitía un sentimiento que nunca espero que llegara a sentir por ella, Odio.

—sabes lo gracioso de todo esto? —rio irónico, serena solo lo observaba—que hace unos días me eligieron para ser alumno de intercambio, sabes? Pero lo rechace y ¿sabes por qué? —serena negó—por ti, lo hice por ti, porque estaba decidido a confesarte mis sentimientos y por qué tenía la certeza de que tú también sentías lo mismo por mí, me dijeron que lo pensara al menos, y sabes qué? Lo acabo de pensar, me marcho, me voy lejos de ti, espero seas feliz. —dijo antes de pasar por su lado, sin mirarla y dejándola sola hay echa pedazos.

—perdóname mi amor… pero es mejor así—susurro viéndolo partir.

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

Después de aquel día, serena no volvió a hablar con Darién, ya no podía hacer nada, ya lo echo, echo esta, él se marchaba el lunes a Inglaterra y ella se iría al hospital de Sapporo para estar hospitalizada ya que los síntomas se estaban revelando más rápido y en ese hospital ellos le ayudarían a vivir con los dolores constantes en la cabeza, solo hasta que llegue el día de la operación, se sentía aterrorizada.

—A dónde vas de viaje, sere—fue una de las preguntas que le hiso una de sus amigas.

—ya se los dije Lita, me voy a Sapporo a visitar a mi abuela que está enferma—dijo con una sonrisa.

—okay, eso lo entendemos sere, pero irte por dos semanas? —pregunto mina

—Sí, bueno, quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, chicas.

—Te extrañaremos sere—hablo Amy

—Pues, a mí no me haces idiota sere—Hablo Rei, que en todo momento no había dicho nada

—qué? Por… porque me hablas así, Rei? —pregunto nerviosa

—tu bien sabes, que tu única abuela, vive en Osaka, así que no mientas dinos que pasa—las chicas miraron sorprendidas a sere, ella jamás les había mentido. Por otro lado sere no sabía que decir, así que se ingenió algo rápido.

—oh! pero que tonta—dijo riéndose—no les dije, mi abuela se mudó hace un mes a Sapporo por… por ustedes saben quién.

—de verdad? —dijo Rei

—sí, Rei, ven haca, tú has sido la única que no me ha dado un abrazo como de despedida—Rei se acercó y la abrazo, no sabe si sus amigas sentirán igual, pero ella sentía que su amiga se despedía para siempre.

—nos vemos en dos semanas, sere—dijo mina, ella no sabe cuánto significaron esas palabras para sere. Tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verlas.

—pero bueno, cambien ese rostro y guárdenlo para el domingo, porque después de clases vamos a tomarnos unos helados y mañana ya que no tenemos clases vamos al parque de diversiones, que les parece? —hablo animada.

—si! Suena divertido—dijeron todas juntas.

—bien, yo vuelvo enseguida iré al baño…—dijo sere nerviosa ya que otra vez no sentía sus manos. Las chicas notaron algo pero no le dieron tanta importancia.

Cuando sere se marchó al baño las chicas continuaron con su plática pero una de ellas tenía una duda.

—chicas… ustedes creen…que cuando vuelva sere de Sapporo, volverá con ella—pregunto mina.

—volverá con quien mina? —pregunto Lita

—Ustedes saben… con ku…—pero no término por que Rei la interrumpió

—no pienses estupideces mina, serena no volvería con ella, aun si ella se lo pidiera, tu sabes que… que ella no la recuerda y por alguna razón que todos desconocemos odia a sere—Dijo molesta Rei

—sí, es cierto, no vuelvas a hablar de ella mina y menos delante de sere, tu sabes que no le gusta hablar de ella—dijo Amy

—Si…lo siento chicas—dijo apenada

—no te preocupes, mejor cambiemos de tema—Dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

**Con serena**

Se encontraba en el lavado, cuando entraron Beryl y Esmeralda, se pararon detrás de ella y la miraron con una sonrisa, serena las miraba desde el espejo.

—que quieren? —pregunto molesta y a la vez algo nerviosa.

—Nada… solo nos enteramos de que te vas de viaje y queríamos darte la despedida—dijo beryl

—gracias pero no necesito su despedida—dijo tratando de pasar para salir del baño, sus manos estaban como acalambradas, le dolían un poco, si estas locas querían hacerle algo no podría defenderse y además de eso los dolores de cabeza no cesaban iban y venían, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—oh! vamos no seas mala, yo quiero darte una—dijo acercándose a ella—Esmeralda vigila la entrada—dijo sin quitar la mirada de serena, y esmeralda hizo lo que le dijo.

—Mira, no sé lo que tramas…pero…pero desde ahora te digo que…no estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo—dijo sere tratando de escapar

—oh! bueno eso se me hace mucho más fácil —dijo con una sonrisa malévola—esto es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo, hija de perra!—dijo antes de propinarle un puñetazo y mandarla al suelo, sere no podía hacer nada, no sentía sus manos y comenzó a sentirse mareada debido al golpe. Se odiaba por encontrase débil.

—Te sientes valiente…no—dijo apenas tratando de levantarse pero se resbalo.

—Vamos, levántate y pelea conmigo—dijo jalándola del cabello y levantándola.

—Beryl, suéltame, de verdad no me siento bien, hagamos esto cuando me… sienta mejor, dale? —dijo tratando de que la dejara en paz

—no, claro que no…no te hagas la mosquita muerta ahora—dijo pegándola a la pared—te sentías graciosita no? Cuando me humillaste en el comedor, he? perra—dijo volteándola y aventándole otro puñetazo, esto hizo que sere callera inconsciente.

—beryl, que hiciste! —grito esmeralda asustada

—yo nada, vámonos rápido! —dijo beryl antes de que salieran corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Seiya iba camino al baño de varones que quedaba junto al de chicas, cuando beryl y esmeralda casi lo avientan al suelo por lo rápido que pasaron corriendo.

—y ahora a estas locas que les pasa? —dijo extrañado, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, cuando paso por la entrada del baño de damas, vio a serena tirada en el suelo con la boca ensangrentada.

—serena! —Grito antes de ir a su lado—por dios…bombón que te hicieron —dijo antes de cargarla a la enfermería.

Cuando llego a la enfermería, la atendieron rápidamente, seiya al verla en ese estado, se sintió mal, ya que el sabia de su enfermedad, ya que escucho al doctor Tenou contárselo a su papá, como son amigos de trabajo.

Quería pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hizo, esperaría para la el ultimo receso ya que era la hora libre más larga, pero ocurrió esto, sabía que estaba mal decírselo ahora cuando ella, podría… no podía ni pensarlo, pero al menos le gustaría verla feliz. Se acercó a ella y le acaricio la frente.

—bombón, lo siento tanto…

—seiya…—dijo en un susurro, ya estaba reaccionando. —que me paso? —pregunto tratando de despertar del todo, logro sentarse en la camilla y miro a seiya.

—no lo sé, serena, yo…yo te encontré en el baño de chicas y te traje a la enfermería…

—oh! gracias, pero ya puedes irte—dijo seca y desviando la mirada.

—Bombón… yo quería…—dijo arrodillándose— pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice—serena lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—seiya…—murmuro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero vio sinceridad en sus ojos. —está bien, pero levántate. —ya no tenía fuerzas para el rencor ni el odio, lo menos que podía hacer era perdonar.

—gracias… yo quería decirte también que se de tu enfermedad sere—escupió así como si nada. Sere se desesperó.

—escúchame una cosa seiya! —grito— nadie puede saberlo, ni mis amigas ni nadie, te quedo claro?! —dijo asustada

—cálmate serena, pero por que no quieres que nadie se entere, no entiendo?

—eso no te importa, solo no se lo digas a nadie, promételo! —dijo molesta

—está bien te lo prometo.

—bien, y que no se hable más del tema.

Al rato después llegaron sus amigas, pero sere ya se sentía bien, pero de igual manera llamaron a su madre, y tuvo que irse a casa.

Después de un sábado de diversión y risas, llego el inesperado domingo, sere no vio a Darién en los últimos días, las chicas le comentaron que estaba preparando todo para su partida de mañana, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sus amigas la despedían fuera de su casa.

—Cuídate mucho sere—dijo Amy abrazándola

—Prométenos que nos llamaras—dijo Mina uniéndose al abrazo

—Toma sere te hice un rico pastel de chocolate—dijo lita dándoselo y también abrazándola

—Gracias Lita, se ve delicioso—dijo sere

—Te quiero mucho sere—dijo Rei con lágrimas y abrazándola junto a sus otras amigas.

—yo también te quiero Rei, las quiero a todas—dijo con lagrimas

—Serena hija, ya es hora, debemos irnos—dijo Ikuko

—si mamá…—entonces se despidió de sus amigas, con mucha pena se alejó de ellas para subir al auto, cuando cerró la puerta agitaba su mano, entonces el auto partió alejándola más y más de sus amigas, las vio por última vez por el parabrisas trasero, no paraba de llorar, esta despedida la había destrozado pero no tanto como no haberse despedido de Darién.

—Adiós, Darién…—susurro, mirando por la ventana.

Cuando llego al hospital, la instalaron de inmediato en una habitación, la conectaron a un aparato raro para ver sus signos vitales, y otras cosas más, se colocó un pijama que compro exclusivamente para estar en ese lugar, se encontraba descansando un poco ya que el viaje había sido algo pesado y largo, era de noche y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, se levantó de su camilla y miro por la ventana, se veía el cielo hermoso desde ahí, lo miro por un largo tiempo, ya que no sabía si volvería a gozar de una maravilla como esa. En ese momento entro una enfermera para decirle que debía descansar que mañana tenía un día pesado lleno de exámenes.

A la mañana siguiente serena se despertó temprano, se levantó y se dio una ducha y volvió a ponerse el pijama, y se sentó en la cama, afuera nevaba, entonces entraron unas enfermeras junto al doctor Tenou, ella había pedido exclusivamente al doctor Haruka ya que era el único en quien confiaba, le sacaron sangre, Revisaron su ojo izquierdo, también le ayudaron a mover sus manos, ahora comenzaba a sentir dolor, al moverlas, mientras le hacían otro tipo de exámenes, pensó en sus amigas, en sus padres, en Darién.

—_en este momento ya debe estar volando a Inglaterra—_pensó serena

**Con Darién.**

_Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres- Inglaterra favor de acercarse a la puerta correspondiente, su vuelo ya está por despegar…—_anuncio el altavoz

—bueno, papá, mamá ese es mi vuelo—dijo Darién.

—oh! mi pequeño te vamos a extrañar—dijo su madre abrazándolo

—mamá, mamá me asfixias —dijo este quejándose

—luna, cariño ya déjalo si? Son solo dos semanas—dijo su marido, apartándola para poder despedirse de su hijo. —Que tengas un buen vuelo hijo—dijo abrazándolo

—Gracias papá…Los extrañare…—dijo antes de irse.

Ya en el avión, a Darién le toco junto a la ventana, saco una foto de su bolso, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con una lágrima.

—Serena… —susurro—adiós… mi vida—dijo antes de guardar la foto en su lugar.

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que ambos enamorados dejaron su hogar, nadie sabía de ninguno de los dos, todos estaban normales, serena seguía las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra, ahora se encontraba más débil, le dolía mucho la cabeza, a veces era tan intenso el dolor que debían sedarla.

Darién, él se estaba adaptando al nuevo ambiente, llevaba una semana y ya había hecho amigos, se encontraba bien y feliz en ese lugar, solo que había algo que lo atormentaba, serena, no sabía nada de ella, solo sabe que se fue a Sapporo por que iba a visitar a su abuela que se había mudado hasta ya, pero el bien sabía que la abuela serenity seguía viviendo en Osaka, que podría haber ido a ser serena a Sapporo?.

—Serena, como te sientes hoy hija—hablo Ikuko que iba entrando junto a su esposo, serena se encontraba acostada mirando por la ventana.

—hola… mamá…—dijo con una sonrisa débil. —hola papá.

—Hola cielo—dijo besando su frente.

—cómo te sientes amor? —pregunto su madre cariñosamente.

—estoy bi…—pero no termino, ya que un dolor muy grande le comenzó a dar en la cabeza, se afirmó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a dar gritos de dolor acompañados con lágrimas.

—serena, hija que te pasa—grito su madre asustada

—Aaaaaaaaaahh! Me dueleeee! —dijo moviéndose para todas partes, este dolor no era como los demás, este era más agudo, más doloroso, más intenso.

—Ikuko! Ve por el doctor rápido—grito su esposo, pero esta no se movía—muévete por dios! —esto hizo que reaccionara y salió tras del doctor

—Calma hija, calma—decía desesperado.

—aaaaaaaahhh! Por favorrrr! Queee alguiennn meee ayudeeee! —gritaba de dolor. —entonces entra Haruka con dos enfermeras, Ikuko no quería dejar a su hija, Kenji tuvo que sacarla a la fuerza.

—serenaaa! hija—decía esta, tratando de entrar

—Ikuko, mi amor tranquila, ella va a estar bien—decía tratando de mantenerla presa.

Después de unos minutos, Haruka salió de la habitación, su rostro reflejaba muchas cosas, cosas que asustaron a los padres de serena.

—doctor? Como esta mi hija—pregunto Kenji

—la operación se cambia para mañana

—qué? Por qué? —pregunto Ikuko asustada

—serena… a serena le queda poco de vida, señora—dijo apenado—el tumor creció más de lo que esperábamos, tenemos que intervenir lo más pronto posible —dijo con los ojos aguados.

—doctor pero usted dio que muy pocos sa…—no alcanzo a terminar Ikuko por que Haruka la interrumpió

—se lo que dije señora—dijo brusco—pero no permitiré que ese bello ángel muera—dijo decidido—debo llamar al doctor Kou, no se preocupe que serena no morirá—dijo antes de caminar a su oficina pero Ikuko lo tomo del brazo.

—La vida de mi hija está en sus manos doctor…—dijo esta, Haruka solo asintió y se fue a su oficina.

Después de que llamo al doctor Kou, fue a ver como seguía serena, el doctor le dijo que estaría lo más rápido posible en Sapporo, cuando el doctor Kou llego a su casa, anuncio que debía partir a Sapporo, seiya sabía que algo andaba mal con serena así que no lo pensó dos veces, tenía que decirle a sus amigos y sobre todo avisarle a Darién. Su padre partió esa misma tarde.

A la mañana siguiente le dijo todo a los amigos de serena, no esperaron más y todos después de la escuela se fueron a Sapporo, Andrew le dijo que el avisaría a Darién, pero él no se quedaría hay él también fue con los chicos.

De camino Andrew trataba de comunicarse con Darién pero este no contestaba el teléfono volvió a insistir unas cuatro veces más iba por la 5ta cuando por fin escucha la voz de su amigo desde la otra línea.

—_Hola…!_

—Darién… por dios, por fin contestas, soy Andrew

—_Andrew que sucede porque ese tono de voz?—_pregunto extrañado

—amigo, es serena…

—_serena…? Le sucedió algo Andrew_!—pregunto angustiado, pero al no escuchar hablar a su amigo, supo que nada iba bien—_por un demonio Andrew habla!_ —grito desesperado

—Darién debes volver, serena está a punto de morir…—dijo este dolido—hola… Darién estas hay!?

—que sucede Andrew? —pregunto Rei

—se cortó…

Darién al escuchar, se le cayó el teléfono de las manos, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro corrió a su armario y guardo todas sus cosas en una maleta, y salió por la puerta rumbo al aeropuerto.

Tomo el primer avión que lo llevaba de vuelta a Japón.

—no te mueras serena…—susurro este ya arriba del avión.

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste. Un beso!**


	13. Espejo y Reflejo

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 13**

Darién entraba por las puertas del hospital de Sapporo, se acercó a una enfermera y pregunto por su serena, cuando le indicaron por dónde ir, camino hasta la sala de espera y se encontró con todos.

—Darién…—hablo Andrew

—como esta…?—pregunto

—No…no lo sabemos, aún la están operando, nunca creí que demoraran horas—dijo este angustiado.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Darién camino hasta el fondo del pasillo y se apoyó en la gran puerta que lo separaba de su amada. Y con lágrimas le susurro.

—serena… estoy aquí mi amor…debes salir de esta —dijo con la voz quebrada— tienes que soportar… tienes que salir libre de esta… mi princesa— se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer por está cayendo sentado.

Una rato después una anciana y una joven iban acercándose a la sala de espera, Ikuko al verlas se llenó de felicidad y rabia, felicidad por volver a ver a su madre y rabia por la joven que la acompañaba. Se acercó a ellas.

—mamá... —dijo abrazándola, luego miro a la chica —que haces aquí? —pregunto con rabia en la voz

—es mi hermana ¿no? —respondió esta por igual

—oh! ahora es tu hermana! —grito molesta

—Ikuko! Por favor! ella tiene derecho de venir a ver a su hermana! —hablo su madre. La hermana de serena vio a Darién que estaba al final del pasillo sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de urgencias. Nadie quiso acercarse no querían decirle palabras que quizás no se cumplirían.

—abuela… yo iré a la cafetería, vuelvo en un momento ¿sí?

—ve hija, yo aquí te espero—y se marchó a la cafetería bajo la mirada de las amigas de sere, todas la miraba con rencor.

Luego de unos minutos más la chica llego y le dio un té a su abuela, y se encamino donde se encontraba Darién y le ofreció un vaso con café, Darién al ver quien era, una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, sin más acepto el café.

—cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kurai—dijo este.

—Bastante diría yo—dijo sentándose a su lado—cuanto lleva hay dentro? —pregunto esta.

—por lo que se 4 horas…—dijo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y mirando a la nada, lagrimas a un caían por sus ojos. —yo vengo recién llegando de Inglaterra sabes? Alcance a llegar gracias al cambio de horarios.

—ya veo… Darién…no te preocupes…ella saldrá de esta, como aquella vez ¿recuerdas? —dijo Kurai

—sí, pero esta vez es diferente Kurai

—claro que no es diferente Darién… ella es una heroína, ella se va a salvar…

—como lo sabes? Te ves muy confiada. —dijo este dolido

—no dicen, que las gemelas sienten igual? —Dijo con una sonrisa— yo no siento nada, ni presentimiento, ni dolor, por eso sé que no va a morir, es igual que esa vez—dijo recordando—cuando por mi culpa se cayó al rio—dijo con lágrimas de dolor.

—Kurai fue un accidente, éramos niños, estábamos jugando—dijo tratando de consolarla con sus palabras—no sabíamos lo que ocurriría.

—sí, fue un accidente, pero eso no funciono para que mis padres me odiaran y me apartaran de su lado y el de mi hermana—dijo llorando desconsoladamente—por dios… me enviaron a un internado con la excusa de que soy peligrosa para mi hermana, si no hubiera sido por mi abuela que pidió mi custodia yo seguiría en ese lugar hasta el día de hoy—dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—ven aquí, todo estará bien…—dijo abrazándola—serena vivirá, vivirá para estar contigo y compartir sus vidas juntas ya lo veras, ella tiene que vivir.

—y como será Darién? Si según mi mamá, serena no me recuerda…

Después de decir aquellas palabras el doctor Haruka sale de la sala de operaciones, vio a Darién y Kurai en el suelo, quienes se pararon de inmediato y siguieron al doctor hasta la sala de espera.

—doctor! —dijo Ikuko acercándose con su marido. —como esta mi hija, dígame por favor.

—calma… señora Ikuko —dijo sacándose la mascarilla de la boca y mostrando una gran sonrisa—serena sobrevivió a la operación, logramos extirpar todo el tumor, ya no queda rastros de el—todos saltaron de felicidad y se abrazaron entre ellos.

—Gracias dios mío…—dijeron Ikuko y Kenji al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, hay que traspasar a la paciente a una habitación más cómoda—dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse Haruka.

—Tenías razón Kurai —dijo Darién abrazándola y dándole vueltas.

—se salvó te lo dije! —al decir esto, llamo la atención de Ikuko está al ver la gran sonrisa en la cara de quien alguna vez llamo hija, pensó que era nuevamente una sínica.

—Ikuko, no te atrevas! —hablo su madre pero esta no la tomo en cuenta y siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a Kurai.

—mamá yo…—pero no termino por que Ikuko le dio una cachetada.

—Lárgate, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí—decía entre sollozos, todos estaban impresionados y más la pelinegra, Kurai no sabía que decir.

—Yo no me voy a mover de aquí…—dijo está tocándose la mejilla pero dejó caer su mano bruscamente antes de mirarla desafiada mente—no volverás a apartarme de mi hermana.

—no me hagas reír—dijo sarcástica— tu no quieres a tu hermana!—grito Ikuko

—y como sabes tú eso?—dijo Kurai dolida que a pesar de los años su madre seguía creyendo que ella tuvo la culpa de aquel accidente

—se te olvida lo que paso hace 8 años? —Pregunto esta —quisiste matar a tu hermana, por envidia. Tú! Odiabas a tu hermana.

—ya basta! —grito serenity, pero ninguna le tomo en cuenta

—Por el amor de dios… tenía ocho años! Madre. A esa edad yo no sabía lo que era la envidia ni mucho menos el odio, por dios… fue un accidente madre, un accidente —dijo Kurai ya harta de su madre.

—no claro que sab…—pero Ikuko no termino de hablar ya que su marido la interrumpió.

—ya basta Ikuko! —dijo este ya molesto—Kurai tiene razón, fue un accidente eran unos niños ya es hora de que vallas entendiendo eso.

—tú también la vas a defender ahora kenji? No decías lo mismo años atrás —dijo molesta

—Tu sabes muy bien que lo hice para darte el gusto a ti—dijo tomándola de los hombros—sabes también que la única que puede decir que es verdad lo que tú dices es serena, pero no se acuerda de nada, tenemos que esperar a que esos recuerdos lleguen, y si resulta ser verdad lo que dijo Kurai y Darién aquella vez, espero logres pedir perdón a tiempo—dijo este antes de irse a sentar junto a Andrew.

Ikuko, le dolieron las palabras de kenji, quizás tenía razón y se estaba equivocando pero ella siempre se dio cuenta que Kurai envidiaba a su hermana y eso jamás nadie se lo quitara de la cabeza, miro a su hija que estaba abrazada a su abuela y luego la desprecio y se fue a la cafetería.

Después de unos minutos el doctor los dejo pasar a ver a serena, dos por persona, todos entraron ahora era el turno de Darién y Kurai. Cuando entraron la vieron rodeada de aparatos y con la cabeza vendada.

—Hola, princesa—dijo besando su frente—no creerás, quien está aquí para verte—dijo con una sonrisa y le hiso una seña a Kurai para que se acercara.

—Hola espejito—dijo con una sonrisa—tanto tiempo sin verte—tomo su mano—estas hermosa, sin contar que nos parecemos—dijo riendo—sabes, ya quiero que despiertes, para que podamos ponernos al día con todos estos años, sabes sé que quizás no me recuerdes pero puedo presentarme—dijo pasando la mano por su mejilla, Darién estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena estaba contento de que pudieran volver a reencontrase—Mi nombre es Kurai Tsukino y soy tu hermana gemela, siempre me llamabas "mi reflejo" o cuando nos enojábamos me llamabas "clon mal echo" —dijo riendo entre lágrimas— te amo hermana. —dijo antes de salir de la habitación eran muchos sentimientos encontrados, Darién miro la puerta por donde había salido su amiga y se acercó a la camilla.

—mi princesa…—dijo acariciando su mejilla—ahora entiendo todo, todo lo que me dijiste era mentira verdad? —Dijo con una gran sonrisa—te amo mi cielo—dijo antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y juntar sus labios.

En ese momento entro Haruka y vio a Darién besando a serena, no le gusto para nada ya que esa pequeña flor le había robado el corazón desde el día que la vio y sabe que hay siete años de diferencia pero como dice el dicho para el amor no hay edad, sin más lo interrumpió.

—Joven, debe salir, las hora de visita ya termino—dijo serio—debo revisar a la paciente.

—Si ya me marcho—dijo antes de besar su frente—nos vemos amor, mañana estaré aquí contigo—y salió por la puerta.

Haruka se quedó pensando, quien era ese chico, será el novio de su pequeña flor, le dolía pensar que hubiera esa posibilidad, pero si era así por que no estuvo aquí con ella en los peores días de su vida. Eso lo lleno de ira.

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

A la mañana siguiente serena despertó, se sentía muy mareada y le dolía la cabeza no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba en ese momento recordó unas palabras, era una mujer, nunca había escuchado esa voz, quien abra sido.

—Veo que ya despertaste, serena—dijo Haruka que venía entrando

—Que…pa…paso—hablo cortadamente se sentía aturdida

—tranquila pequeña no hables, a un el sedante no pasa, duerme un poco ya verás cuando despiertes estarás mejor —dijo este con una sonrisa a lo que serena solo cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Serena después de dormir 3 horas, despertó y vio a ¿Darién? Debería estar soñando, pero no hay estaba el a su lado tomando su mano.

—Despertaste, princesa—dijo feliz

—estas… estas aquí—dijo haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa—no vuelvas…a irte…por favor.

—sí, mi princesa, estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún lado nunca más…—dijo besando su frente.

—y… mis…padres?

—están afuera, lo único que quieren es verte y hablar contigo—dijo pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de sere—quieres que pasen?

—Si… por favor—dijo esta vez con una sonrisa

—Los chicos y las chicas también están afuera, los are pasar a todos—dijo levantándose

Darién le dijo a todos que serena estaba despierta y entraron todos felices casi lo avientan al suelo, entraron todos menos una, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

—serena! Hija! —dijo Ikuko abrazándola

—hola…mamá…

—Me da gusto que despertaras mi cielo—dijo su padre besando su frente

—a… mi… también, Hola chicas! —dijo en ese momento las chicas comenzaron a llorar y todas juntas abrazaron a serena claro no tan fuerte.

—serena tonta! Nos asústate a todas—dijo Rei

—Si sere nunca más vuelvas a ocultarnos algo así—dijo Mina secándose las lagrimas

—lo siento chicas…

—Hey! Nosotros también queremos abrazarla! —dijo Andrew, todos los chicos la abrazaron. Serena recibió todos los abrazos con una gran sonrisa entonces su vista se fijó en una persona.

—Abuela…—dijo con lágrimas, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía

—oh! mi nieta querida, me diste un gran susto he, niña boba—dijo abrazándola serena la abrazo tan fuerte, hace muchos años que no sentía un abrazo de su abuela querida.

—lo siento… de verdad… creía…que hacia lo correcto—dijo con lagrimas

—sere… no te preocupes lo bueno es que estas sana y lograste pasar la operación como toda una luchadora—dijo Amy

—si princesa, Amy tiene razón—dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama

—Hey, Hey, porque estas tan cerca de MI princesa—dijo kenji celoso remarcando la palabra Mi.

—bueno, señor Tsukino es que yo…yo…—todos comenzaron a reír por lo nervioso que se puso Darién.

—tu qué? Darién—dijo el padre de sere cruzándose de brazos

—Somos novios…papá—dijo sere con una sonrisa, Darién la miro sorprendido

—enserio? —pregunto este aturdido, todos rieron a carcajeadas

—si…no me dijiste… hace dos semanas atrás… que me amabas y que querías ser mi novio? —dijo sere

—Sí, pero no creí que aceptaras—dijo este con una sonrisa

—Usted y yo hablaremos después muchachito—dijo kenji

—aah! Kenji ya déjalo si—dijo Ikuko sonriendo

Nadie se percató que Kurai estaba en la puerta, lloraba de felicidad por ver a su hermana despierta, paso por entre todos y se dejó ver, serena al verla no podía creerlo, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era como verse a ella pero diferente, entonces entendió todo, Kurai caminaba despacio temiendo de que su hermana la rechazara, pero al ver que serena le sonreía y estiraba sus brazos, corrió hasta ella y la abrazo tan fuerte como no lo hacía hace 8 años, todos los presentes sonrieron y lloraron de felicidad por el gran reencuentro entre las hermanas, todos menos una, Ikuko.

—Lo siento, lo siento—decía Kurai entre lágrimas ahogándolas sollozos en el cuello de su hermana.

—No hay nada que perdonar—dijo sere en el mismo estado que su hermana

—Espere tanto tiempo por volver a verte—dijo pasando sus manos por su mejillas.

—Te recuerdo…—dijo sere con una sonrisa—yo también quería volver a verte, Kurai…—esto alegro mucho a su hermana—y no lo sientas por que fue un accidente—Kurai solo asintió—te amo hermana…—dijo antes de abrazarla nuevamente.

—no volveré alejarme de ti, espejito…

—No lo permitiré mi querido Reflejo, juntas siempre hermana—dijo con una sonrisa

***~*~ S Y D ~*~***

**Bueno amigas aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste un beso!**


	14. Amor y Comprencion

**Corazón Bipolar**

** Capítulo 14**

Serena se encontraba acostada en la camilla mirando por la ventana, estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando Darién entro, puso un ramo de rosas frente a su rostro, tomando así su atención.

—Buenos días mi amada princesa —dijo Darién con una gran sonrisa

—Darién! Que rosas más hermosas! —dijo con una sonrisa radiante

—Son las más bellas que encontré para ti, mi amor—dijo antes de besarla— ¿cómo amaneciste esta mañana? —pregunto recostándose a su lado y acariciando su mejilla

—De maravilla—dijo con una sonrisa—Haruka me ha dicho que mañana ya puedo irme a casa—dijo feliz

— ¿Haruka? ¿Desde cuando doctor y paciente se tutean? —pregunto Darién celoso

—mi amor, por favor, ¿qué tiene de malo? Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien y nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos, no sé por qué te molesta tanto, amor—dijo serena extrañada

—es que no me gusta que este cerca de ti—dijo levantándose de la camilla—no me gusta la forma en la que te mira—dijo cruzándose de brazos, serena entendió de inmediato que sucedía y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Darién? Estas celoso, amor—no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

—pff… celoso yo?! —Hablo algo nervioso— ¿de ese doctorcito? Por favor…pff—dijo antes de darle la espalda para ocultar la verdad.

—Darién…

—No estoy celoso serena—dijo sin voltearse

—Te amo…—dijo sere con una sonrisa—te amo y nadie ni nada podrá cambiar eso, eres mi vida y jamás nadie podrá alejarme de ti—Darién al escuchar estas palabras sonrió, dio un largo suspiro antes de dirigirse a la camilla y tomar en sus manos la cara de sere y besarla.

—Yo también te amo, desde que soy un niño y no quiero perderte—dijo Darién recostándose nuevamente a su lado y abrazándola—gracias…—susurro besando su frente.

—gracias ¿Por qué? Mi Darién…—pregunto dulcemente sere

—Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo—dijo rosando sus labios con los de ella.

—No, gracias a ti, por amarme aun cuando yo era invisible, tu si supiste ver más allá de mi apariencia—dijo con una sonrisa y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—no es nada, mi ángel…—no se dieron cuenta que Kurai los observaba desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, siempre supo que su amigo de la infancia amaba en secreto a su hermana estaba feliz por ella, en eso vio que Haruka pasaba por el pasillo acompañado de otro doctor, ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa, luego Kurai volvió su atención al cuarto de su hermana y quiso molestar un momento.

—lamento interrumpir tortolos—dijo este con una sonrisa—pero necesito hablar con mi hermana, Darién, no te molesta ¿verdad? —dijo mirándolo

—sí, me molesta…no quiero separarme de ella—dijo con un puchero y abrazándola más fuerte contra el

—oh vamos! Darién… yo también quiero estar con mi hermana! Que te cuesta dejarme un momento con sere! —dijo Kurai celosa, asiendo un berrinche, sere miraba atentamente como ambos peleaban por su atención y sonrió

—por qué no vienes un rato más! —dijo quejándose

—Darién chiba sal ahora! —dijo entre carcajeadas asiéndole cosquillas para que soltara a su hermana, serena solo reía de buena gana

—no quiero! —dijo riendo por las cosquillas

—ya basta los dos! —dijo sere fingiendo enojo— Darién amor, sal un momento ¿sí? Mañana tendremos todo el día juntos mi vida, recuerda que mañana vuelvo a casa—dijo esta con una sonrisa y tratando de convencerlo

—agg… está bien—dijo asiendo un puchero—pero mañana no me la quitas Kurai—dijo este apuntándola con un dedo antes de Salir de la habitación, Kurai solo negó con la cabeza

—este Darién es un bebe—dijo Kurai sonriente

—sí, pero así lo amo—dijo sere con una sonrisa

—ahh…el amor es tan hermoso hermana, pero es una lástima que de la persona que estés enamorada solo tenga ojos para alguien más. —dijo con tristeza Kurai

— ¿quién es? —pregunto sere con una sonrisa

— ¿Quién es quién? —pregunto nerviosa Kurai

—no te hagas! Quien es el chico que te gusta—dijo sere entusiasmada

—está bien te lo diré, pero es nuestro secreto ¿okay?— dijo con una gran sonrisa Kurai

—claro! Nuestro primer secreto, el primero de muchos—dijo sere tomando sus manos—ya dime quién es?! —exigió, lo que no sabían ambas chicas es que Haruka estaba a punto de entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a las hermanas.

—Quien me gusta es…Haruka—dijo sonrojada, el aludido quedo impresionado al escuchar tales palabras de aquella chica, pero sin más una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se marchó luego revisaría a serena.

—Haruka! —grito serena

—shhh! —la callo—Serena! —la regaño su hermana

—lo siento, de verdad te gusta Haruka—dijo emocionada

—Si…—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

—eso es maravilloso! —Grito feliz serena

—lo crees? —pregunto Kurai

—Claro que sí, es fantástico hermana—dijo tomando sus manos, ambas comenzaron a reír, pero Kurai se puso seria de un momento a otro.

—serena… debo decirte una cosa más…—dijo está mirándola fijamente

—que sucede? —pregunto preocupada ya que su hermana cambio de repente su estado de ánimo.

—me tengo que ir serena…debo volver a mi casa con mi abuela—dijo con los ojos aguados.

— ¿Qué? —dijo serena—no, no, tú no puedes irte, Kurai tardamos años sin vernos y ahora me dices que te iras—dijo comenzando a llorar

—hermana no llores…te prometo que nos veremos todos los fines de semana, en las vacaciones puedes ir a casa de la abuela y estaremos juntas, yo no podría venir acá porque sabemos que Ikuko no soporta verme—dijo entre lágrimas—pero escúchame, por nada del mundo dejaremos de vernos, también tenemos la cámara web—dijo con una sonrisa

—Te voy a extrañar—dijo sere abrazándola

—y yo a ti espejito…

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Después de ese día, Kurai tuvo que marcharse, pero como dijo ella, iba a visitarla todos los fines de semana, claro que Ikuko no cambiaba su manera de ser con ella, siempre hacia o decía algo que hacía sentirla incomoda, pero serena siempre le reprochaba su actitud.

Darién y serena, estaban de lo mejor, serena volvió a la escuela después de semanas sin ir, las chicas la ayudaron a ponerse al día con la materia, los profesores le dieron la bienvenida, todo estaba bien.

Seiya y serena ahora inexplicablemente eran amigos, todos lo encontraron raro, pero se dieron cuenta que serena era una chica de un gran corazón y que era capaz de perdonar, claro que la rivalidad de Darién y seiya no cambiaba siempre peleaban, al igual que Rei y sere…alguien dice por ahí que pronto esos dos serán amigos.

Una chica nueva llego a la escuela, kakyuu es su nombre, al parecer es el tormento de seiya, ya que se conocen, pero nadie sabe quién es ella en la vida de seiya solo sus hermanos, pero de lo que si saben las chicas por lo poco que le quisieron contar Taiki y Yaten es que ella es la causante de que seiya fuera tan malo con los demás que según el "no están a su nivel".

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Una pelinegra caminaba por el centro mirando tienda por tienda, después de visitar a su hermana, le dijo que iría a caminar un momento que necesitaba comprar algo.

Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, al levantar la mirada se topó con unos ojos verdes que conocía muy bien, este le regalo una sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sin más le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de timidez.

—lo…lo siento iba distraída

—No te preocupes—dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Kurai Tsukino, verdad? —pregunto el joven.

—Si…—dijo tímidamente

—Haruka Tenoh—dijo este presentándose

—lo se… usted es el médico que atendió a mi hermana—dijo desviando su mirada

—si… pero no me digas usted, no soy tan viejo—dijo entre risas

—Lo siento doctor—dijo disculpándose con un movimiento de cabeza

—Te perdono, pero dime Haruka, ahora solo soy Haruka, no doctor—dijo regalándole una sonrisa tierna— ¿qué me dice señorita Kurai? Aceptaría ir a tomar un café conmigo—dijo coqueto provocando un sonrojo mayor al anterior

— ¿me estas invitando? ¿A mí? —dijo asombrada

—No veo otra belleza por aquí—dijo mirando a todos lados con una sonrisa— ¿qué me dices hermosa aceptas mi invitación? —pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

Haruka desde el momento que escucho a las gemelas hablar no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras que dijo la joven que se encontraba frente del en este momento, si bien, creía que se había enamorado de serena, pero cuando se hizo novia de Darién perdió toda oportunidad pero se dio cuenta que solo estaba maravillado por su forma de ser y belleza, pero cuando la escucho a ella, es como si sus palabras lo hubieran hechizado, le gustaba Kurai y quería darse una oportunidad, si la vida le estaba dando algo tan maravilloso ¿por qué rechazarlo?.

—si… ¡acepto! —dijo feliz Kurai, es que no podía creer que el chico que le gustara la haya invitado un café.

***~*~S y D~*~***

Serena se encontraba en su casa jugando a las cosquillas con Darién en su cuarto, Ikuko estaba preparándoles una merienda para la tarde cuando el timbre sonó.

—Quien será…—dijo Ikuko y fue a abrir la puerta, pero al ver a la persona su rabia salió a flote y quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara—lárgate! Serena no está—dijo empujando la puerta

—mamá…! Déjame entrar—pedía Kurai

—no entraras a esta casa! Y no me llames mamá!...tu no tienes ese derecho—grito más fuerte.

**En la habitación de serena.**

—ya Darién basta! —gritaba entre risas serena

—no parare hasta que me des el beso que te he estado pidiendo todo este rato—decía entre risas Darién

—no lo are! Ese es tu castigo por mirar el trasero de otra chica cuando estábamos caminando por el parque—dijo zafándose de su agarre.

—qué?! Eso es totalmente falso! —se defendió — la chica tenía una mancha en el pantalón—dijo riendo

— ¿así? Con que una mancha, no chiba! —dijo comenzando a golpearlo

—Mi amor tranquilízate—dijo lanzándola a la cama y subiendo a horcajadas de ella—no sabes cuánto te amo. —dijo antes de acercarse para besarla pero serena le dio unos manotazos en el pecho.

—eres un idiota! —grito molesta

—sí, mi amor, también sé que me amas—dijo dándole un pequeño mordico en el hombro.

—Darién! —dijo sorprendida, pero de momento se calmó, Darién e soltó las manos entonces serena se lanzó sobre él y lo beso, ambos cayeron de la cama, serena encima de Darién. —Eres un idiota—dijo entre risas antes de besarlo, en eso escuchan a Ikuko gritar.

—_no entraras a esta casa! Y no me llames mamá!...tú no tienes ese derecho!_

—Kurai—susurro serena antes de levantarse de encima de Darién y salir de la habitación, Darién salió tras de ella.

Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron lo que pasaba, serena corrió hasta la puerta.

—mamá que haces! —grito molesta haciendo que Ikuko se detuviera.

—Nada—dijo como si nada

—serena…—susurro Kurai

—pero qué diablos te sucede mamá! Tú no eres así por dios! —dijo mirándola con rabia

—Es que no entienden que no la quiero aquí—dijo Ikuko enojada también

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto con rabia— ¿porque según tu ella me envidiaba y por eso me lanzo al rio? —volvió a preguntar—por dios mamá! Entiende de una vez, ella no me lanzo al rio! Me caí yo sola, ella me dio su mano para cruzar y su otra mano la tenía en mi cintura, me estaba protegiendo mamá! Yo me asuste y me solté y resbale del tronco, quiso tomar mi mano pero no alcanzo hacerlo, todo paso muy rápido, ella no me empujo, entiéndelo de una vez, es tu hija maldita sea! —grito entre lagrimas

—yo…yo…no se—dijo Ikuko antes de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

—serena…—susurro Kurai, abrazando a su hermana

—lo siento hermana, no sabes cuánto lo siento—dijo entre lagrima, Darién que estaba mirando la escena se acercó hasta ellas y las abrazo a ambas.

—Calma princesas… ya verán que pronto Ikuko entenderá y pedirá perdón, solo denle un poco de tiempo—dijo Darién, ambas asintieron

—Gracias amor—dijo sere con una sonrisa

—sí, gracias amigo y cuñado—dijo Kurai dándole un pequeño empujoncito

—quien quiere un helado! —pregunto Darién

—yo! —gritaron amabas hermanas al mismo tiempo

—bueno vámonos! —hablo Darién antes de salir los tres por la puerta.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

**Bueno mis queridas amigas aquí está el capítulo tal y como se los prometí las quiero un besito!**


End file.
